Meitantei Naruto: The CaseBook Of Naruto
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Kumpulan kasus yang Naruto tangani bersama Sasuke. Fic yang terdiri dari beberapa oneshot maupun doubleshot. case 5: His Last Bow.   warn: not yaoi, au, ou, ooc, typos, etc. RNR? LAST CHAPTER!
1. Case 1

Hallo sodara/i-ku, apakah kalian dalam keadaan sehat? Sukurlah bila kalian dalam keadaan sehat rohani dan jasmani.

Saya Aoyama Eiichi ingin berbagi majinasi kembali tentang Maetantei Naruto. Seperti halnya yang kemarin, saya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai narator.

Saya berencana mengumpulkan semua kasus yang Naruto tangani dalam fict ini. Ceritanya ini catatan kasus yang Naruto tangani bersama sasuke. Semua kasus terdiri dari oneshot. Jadi, tiap part- langsung tamat.

Tanpa banyak ngomplah lagi, saya persembahkan...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>'The Case-book of Naruto'<br>(story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeFriendship

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>The Case-book of Naruto<span>

CASE 1  
><em><span>Death In Love<span>_

Sebenarnya kasus ini tadaklah begitu merumitkan bagi Naruto. Kasus ini pun tidak lah terjadi jauh dari kami, malah saat kasus ini terjadi, kami tengah berada di tempat kejadian. Catatan ini aku publikasikan setelah aku mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang-orang yang bersangkutan didalam kasus ini.

Death In Love

"Jadi, kapan kita akan berangkat, Dobe?" tanyaku kepada sobatku yang tengah meneguk secangkir teh hangat yang biasa menemaninya disaat pagi seperti ini.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, Teme, tempat pesta itu tidak lah jauh," ujar Naruto santai.

Ya, aku lupa menceritakan kami akan menuju kemana. Aku bersama Naruto mendapat undangan dari pimpinan perusahaan 'GRAMEMARU', perusahaan penerbitan buku-buku terlaris di Asia. Ya, salah satunya bukuku yang memuat kisah Naruto juga tentunya, walaupun bukuku tidak selaris yang lain. Kami di undang untuk hadir dalam pesta ulang tahun anaknya yang kebetulan mengidolakan Naruto.

"Ya, terserahlah," kataku pasrah.

"Kau tahu, Teme. Aku sebenarnya paling tidak suka untuk pergi ke pesta,"

"Aku tahu, Dobe. Kau lebih suka diundang menyelesaikan kasus, bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah," ujarnya singkat. Naruto melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, "Well, saatnya kita berangkat, Teme," sambung Naruto setengah hati.

Kami pun mulai melaju menuju kediaman Sarutobi dengan menaiki taksi yang telah Naruto pesan. Naruto duduk disampingku dengan matanya yang biru menandakan agak sedikit bosan.

"Jangan bosan begitu, Dobe,"

"Kau tahu aku bosan kenapa?"

"Aku tahu," ujarku mantap.

"Kau tahu pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan, Teme," kata Naruto malas.

"Hey, seminggu tanpa kasus kau nampak bosan hidup, Dobe," kelakarku mencoba menghiburnya.

"Apa aku egois?"

"Tentu kau egois, Dobe, lihat! Betapa damainya Konoha tanpa ada kejahatan yang meresahkan. Kau malah nampak bosan,"

"Ya, anggaplah itu hadiah kecil dariku, Teme," ujarnya singkat dan tidak berbicara apapun lagi.

Dalam taksi yang kami tumpangi begitu hening tanpa ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Aku lihat Naruto tengah memejamkan matanya dan mengatuk-ngatukan jemari telunjuk kanan ke paha kanannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit, kami telah sampai di tempat yang kami tuju.

Rumah yang megah yang berdiri kokoh dengan sebuah plang yang bertuliskan _'Sarutobi House'_ tengah dipenuhi banyak tamu undangan. Dari mulai penulis novel hentai 'Jiraia' sampai penulis novel religi seperti 'Rei Kankurou' pun hadir dalam acara ulang tahun anak bungsu dari keluarga Sarutobi ini.

"Sepertinya semua novelis di undang kemari, Teme," komentar Naruto setelah turun dari taksi yang kami tumpangi.

"Begitulah," balasku singkat.

Ketika kami tengah berada di pintu masuk kediaman Sarutobi ini, kami disambut hangat oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Selamat datang, Mr. Sasuke," sapa Asuma Sarutobi si pemilik kediaman.

"Terimakasih atas udangannya, Sir," balasku.

"Oh, suatu kehormatan bila anda bisa datang kemari, Mr. Naruto," ujar Asuma berbalik kepada Naruto.

"Begitu pula saya, Mr. Asuma," kata Naruto sopan.

Pesta berlangsung sangat meriah, ada yang minum-minum, ada yang menari, ada pula yang hanya berdiam diri.

"Anda benar-benar Maetantei Naruto itu? Sir," tanya Konohamaru si anak yang tengah berulang tahun di tengah pesta yang meriah.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto tersenyum ramah.

"Saya telah membaca buku yang Mr. Sasuke tulis tentang anda, dan saya sangat kagum akan sosok yang ada dihadapn saya sekarang,"

"Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan," kata Naruto merendah.

"Maaf, Sir, saya tinggal dulu," ujar bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu.

"Dia anak yang bersemangat, Teme," komentar Naruto saat Konohamaru telah pergi.

"Begitulah. Dia itu menyukai buku yang aku tulis juga ya, Dobe," kataku senang.

"Itu karena aku, Teme,"

"Ya... ya... ya..."

Tanpa terasa, pesta yang sangat meriah ini telah berlalu. Semua tamu telah pulang, tamu yang tersisa kini hanyalah kami dikarenakan Konohamaru ingin berbincang sejenak bersama Naruto.

"Jadi, apa anda pernah menangani kasus asmara?" tanya Konohamaru kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya belum, hm, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, Kid?" tukas Naruto mengedipkan mata kanannya genit.

"I... Itu tidak mungkin, Sir," kilah Konohamaru tergagap.

"Apa benar kau sedang jatuh cinta, Nak?" timpal Asuma. Aku yang melihat bocah itu yang terus menerus digoda oleh Naruto dan Ayahnya, ingin sekali tertawa melihat raut wajah Konohamaru yang merona merah.

"Ti... Tidak," lagi-lagi Konohamaru berkilah.

Ditengah obrolan kami, terdengar teriakan Kurenai Yuhi isteri Asuma Sarutobi berteriak dari lantai atas. Kami pun tersentak mendengar teriakan wanita berusi tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu berteriak. Tanpa menunggu komando, kami berlari menuju arah teriakan itu berasal.

Kami melihat Kurenai tengah terguncang menghadap pintu sebuah kamar yang terbuka.

"Ada apa, Isteriku?" tanya Asuma mendekap Kurenai.

Kami mengingukuti arah pandangannya. Kami terperangah dengan apa yang kami lihat dihadapan kami. Seorang wanita sekitar duapuluh lima tahun-an menggantung dengan leher yang terikat oleh seutas tali yang menggaet keatap yang menggantung sebuah lampu gantung yang mewah. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang yang berada dikamar itu tanpa ada apapun yang berada didalam kamar ini.

"Dia bunuh diri," komentar Konohamaru.

"A... Anko..." gumam Asuma tidak percaya.

"Lihat, ada sebuah kertas," kataku menunjuk ke arah tempat tidur.

"Saya akan mengantar isteri saya dulu ke kamar kami," pinta Asuma yang kemudian memapah Kurenai.

Naruto mengambil kertas itu yang bertuliskan tulisan tangan oleh sebuah pensil. Setelah Naruto membacanya, ia menyerahkan kertas itu kepadaku.

Selembar kertas itu bertuliskan;

Maafkan aku atas kesalahanku saat ini, jujur saja aku menyesal telah berbuat kalian kehilangan bayi kalian, Asuma.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, kesalahan yang telah aku buat terhadap kalian selalu menghantuiku. kaliantahu apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku telah membunuh bayi yang tidak berdosa. Aku terlalu cemburu kepadamu, Asuma.

Kesedihan ini, kesakitan ini hanya bisa kulalui dengan cara seperti ini.

Begitulah tulisan yang kubaca. Ini jelas sekali kasus bunuh diri karena ada pesan ini yang menguatkan hal itu.

Aku melihat kearah Konohamaru yang tengah memandang wanita yang tergantung itu dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Aku beralih kepada sobatku Naruto.

Aku melihat Naruto seperti yang tengah mencari sesuatu, Naruto melangkah menuju jendela dan memeriksanya secara seksama.

"Saya telah menghubungi polisi," seru Asuma yang telah datang tiba-tiba.

"Keputusan yang bijaksana, Sir," ujar Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa anggota polisi yang di pinpin oleh Hatake Kakashi pun datang.

Kini kami tengah berada di ruang tengah, sambil menunggu hasil penyelidikan polisi.

"Korban bernama Anko, dia adalah sepupu dari Asuma Sarutobi,"

Ini jelas kasus bunuh diri," ujar Kakashi yang menghampiri kami di ruang tengah lantai bawah.

"Pembunuh yang tolol dan polisi yang payah," gerutu Naruto.

"Apa maksud anda, Sir?" tanya Hatake agak tersinggung.

"Apa ini pembunuhan?" timpal Asuma.

"Begitulah adanya," ujar Naruto dingin.

"Keren, aku bisa melihat langsung aksi Mr. Naruto," seru Konohamaru berbinar.

"Kakashi, ikuti saya," ajak Naruto kepada Hatake, "Kau juga, Teme,"

Kami telah sampai di tempat kejadian, para petugas hendak membereskan kamar tersebut, namun Hatake menyergah mereka sebelum mengerjakannya.

"Jangan dibenahi dulu, ini kasus pembunuhan," perintah Kakashi Hatake.

"Jadi, ini pembunuhan, Inspektur?" tanya salah seorang petugas.

"Menurut Mr. Naruto," jawabnya, "Atas dasar apa ini kasus pembunuhan?" tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto.

"Kursi," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kursi?"

"Ya, apa kalian pikir wanita ini sakti dan bisa terbang? Tentu itu tidak mungkin, bayangkan bagaimana wanita ini menggantung dirinya di atas tali tanpa ada sesuatu dibawahnya untuk menggapai tali itu?"

"Be... Benar juga," ujar Kakashi merutuk.

"Jelas ini pembunuhan,"

"Lalu surat itu?"

"Itu agar kasus ini terlihat seperti yang kita lihat, Komandan,"

"Lalu, siapa pembunuhnya?"

"Seseorang yang mempunyai pensil yang kira-kira panjang pensil itu tersisa tiga atau empat senti. Tinggi si pelaku tentunya hampir seratus tujuhpuluh tiga senti meter, si pelaku mempunyai pisau lipat yang tumpul," terang Naruto.

"Darimana anda tahu, Sir?"

"Ikut aku," Naruto mengajak kami mengikutinya ke sebuah jendela yang mengarah ke taman.

"Lihat ini," Naruto menunjukan serpihan bekas rautan pensil yang bertuliskan 'P'.

"Wah, saya belum mengerti, Sir," ujar Kakashi menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Ternyata, ada juga yang lebih parah darimu, Teme," Naruto berbisik kepadaku. "Anda tahu pensil jenis apa ini?" Naruto berbalik kepada Kakashi.

"Seperti ini, Sir," Kakashi mengeluarkan pensilnya dari saku baju.

"Tepat, apa mereknya?"

"Paber Calak,"

"Berapa senti dari atas huruf 'P'?"

"Sekitar tiga centi. Oh ya, saya paham sekarang. Lalu darimana anda tahu pisau lipat yang tumpul?"

"Jelas sekali itu dari serpihan ini. Si pelaku menyerut pensil tidak begitu rapih dan agak kasar, ini menyimpulkan bahwa dia memakai pisau tumpul untuk merautnya,"

"Tinggi badan?"

"Lihat ini," Naruto menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang berada di dinding sebelah kanan jendela yang bertuliskan 'LOVE',"

"Maaf, Sir, saya memang bodoh. Tapi jujur saja saya belum mengerti," Kakashi menyesali diri.

"Secara alamiah, manusia akan menulis di depan dinding sejajar dengan matanya. Saya telah mengukur ini, dan hasilnya seratus enampuluh tiga, itu hanya dihitung tinggi badan sampai mata. Lalu kita tambahkan jarak mata menuju ujung kepala atas sekitar sepuluh centi. Jika kita menggabungkannya atau menambahkannya jumlahnya menjadi seratus tujuh puluh tiga centi." terang Naruto.

"Tapi, bisa saja ini telah ditulis sejak lama?"

"Tidak, ini masih baru. Bila sudah lama, jelas warnanya akan sedikit buram atau kelabu. Tapi, ini? Jelas masih hitam pekat. Si pelaku mungkin tak sengaja menulis ini, tadinya mungkin ia hanya ingin memperuncing pensil saja. Namun setelah dia berpikir, hal ini akan menguatkan death mesage itu."

"Hebat... benar-benar hebat, Sir," ujar Kakashi kagum.

"Apanya yang hebat," balas Naruto, "Kita hanya perlu berfikir terbalik-, sekarang kumpulkan semua penghuni di ruang tamu!"

Semua telah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Dua orang pelayan wanita, Shion dan Matsuri. Satu orang tukang kebun, Jun Nawaki. Dan sisanya, Aku, Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, dan terakhir Konohamaru.

"Bisa aku meminta alibi kalian?" tanya Kakashi.

"Pertama anda, Ny. Shion," seloroh Naruto, "Ikuti kami!"

Kini kami telah berada di tempat kejadian yang telah dibereskan, hanya ada aku, Naruto, Kakashi, dan Ny. Shion.

"Aku tengah berada di dapur dari mulai pesta dimulai hingga selesai. Saya kemudian menuju belakang rumah untuk memberikan Nawaki makanan. Disana saya melihat Jun yang tengah berbincang dengan Miss. Anko, namun ketika saya menghampiri mereka, mereka nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari saya, entah apa itu, Sir. Dan setelah saya menyerahkan makanan, saya langsung kembali ke dapur berbenah kemudian saya menuju kamar saya,"

"Anda katakan menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Ya, mereka berbincang namu ketika saya datang mereka langsung berhenti,"

"Ok, anda boleh kembali. Suruh Nawaki datang kemari!"

"Baik, Sir,"

Menunggu orang yang akan di interogasi, aku melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bertautan.

Tak lama, Jun-pun datang menghadap Naruto.

"Well, Nawaki, bisa anda ceritakan dimana anda sebelum dan sampai kasus ini terjadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Saya akan menceritakan semuanya, Sir. Saat pesta berlangsung, saya berada di halaman belakang sedang mengurusi tanaman,"

"Berapa lama anda biasa mengurus semua tanaman itu? Di hari-hari biasa, tentunya,"

"Sekitar lima sampai enam jam,"

"Ok, lanjutkan!"

"Saat saya sedang mengurusi tanaman, Ny. Anko datang kepada saya, 'Jun' sapa Ny. Anko kepada saya, saya langsung menoleh ke arahnya, lalu kami mengobrol seperti biasa kami berdua ketika berada di taman,

"Seperti biasa?" sambar Naruto.

"Ya, Sir, kami biasa mengobrol di taman,"

"Biasanya, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Banyak, Sir, dari mulai bergosip, sampai soal curahan hati," jawab Mizuki Jun agak sedikit malu.

"Saat Nona Shion datang, anda sedang membicarakan apa?"

Mizuki nampak enggan menceritakannya, namun dia akhirnya menceritakannya juga. "Sebenarnya saya menyukai Shion, Sir, Saya meminta nasehat dari Ny. Anko. Namun sebelum Ny. Anko menjawab, Shion keburu datang, jadi kami langsung kelagapan," jawab Mizuki agak bersemu.

"Sampai kapan anda berbincang dengan Ny. Anko?"

"Sekitar pukul dua sore,"

"Lalu setelah itu anda melakukan apa?"

"Saya langsung pulang, ke kamar saya yang berada di belakang rumah,"

"Lalu?"

"Sekitar dua jam kemudian yaitu barusan, Matsuri datang menemui saya dan menyuruh saya datang kemari hingga saya bisa berhadapan dengan anda, Sir,"

"Anda boleh kembali ke ruang tengah, suruh Matsuri menghadap saya," perintah Naruto.

"Apa yang anda dapatkan dari dua orang itu, Mr. Naruto?" tanya Kakasi setelah Jun pergi.

"Mereka bicara apa adanya," jawab Naruto, singkat. Aku tahu Kakashi belum atau tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbisik kepada Kakashi.

"Saya akan laksanakan, Sir," balas Kakashi yang kemudian keluar.

"Apa yang kau bisikan?" tanyaku.

"Hanya menyuruhnya menggeledah semua kamar," jawab sobatku Naruto.

"Anda memanggil saya, Sir?" ujar Matsuri yang telah masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Oh, anda. Silahkan duduk. Nah sekarang ceritakan keterangan anda! Dari pagi sampai kejadian,"

"Pagi tadi saya hanya di dapur bersama Shion, lalu saya kekamar tanpa ada kegiatan lain. Saat saya berada di kamar saya, saya mendengar teriakan Madam Kurenai, lalu anda menyuruh saya mengumpulkan pelayan dan tukang kebun, Sir,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya,"

"Anda boleh keluar sekarang,"

Kini tinggal kami berdua yang berada di kamar ini.

"Dobe, apa kau tidak menyuruh Matsuri memanggil Asuma atau Konohamaru? Apalagi Kurenai, secara dia orang pertama yang menemukan korban," tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ingin buang waktuku percuma," ujar Naruto, "Kautahu, Teme, apa yang pertama kali aku lihat dari orang-orang tadi?"

"Raut wajah?"

"Salah! Aku melihat bahu mereka semua, tapi memang dia itu penjahat yang tolol, Teme,"

"Bahu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Aku jelaskan semuanya di ruang tamu,"

.

.

Kini kami telah berkumpul kembali. Hanya Kakashi yang tidak ada karena dalam misi yang Naruto berikan.

Aku melihat Miss. Kurenai tengah tertunduk sembari menahan air matanya. Sedangkan Asuma berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ok, semuanya telah berkumpul," seru Naruto.

"Apa anda sudah tahu siapa pembunuhnya, Sir," tanya Konohamaru penuh minat.

Beberapa saat Naruto berdiri tegak dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

"Atas dasar apa anda membunuh 'dia', Jun Mizuki," tukas Naruto akhirnya. Semua terperangah mendenar ucapan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Ma... maksud anda apa, Sir," ujar Mizuki tergagap.

"Anda pikir Mizuki pembunuhnya, Mr. Naruto?" sambar Shion.

"Aku harap bukan dia, tapi semua fakta mengarah kepadanya," balas Naruto.

"Tapi, Sir, Mizuki tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Dia orang yang sangat baik," sergah Asuma.

"Betul kata suami saya," timpal Kurenai.

"Bagaimana saya melakukan hal itu? Sedangkan waktu kejadian saya berada di kamar saya," Mizuki membela diri.

"Mudah sekali, kejadian terjadi sekitar dua jam yang lalu, saat pesta sedang berlangsung. Saat kau sedang berbincang dengan korban, kau mendapati Shion menghampirimu membawa makanan,"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Jelas sebuah konspirasi. Kau menyuruh Shion sebelumnya untuk memasukan obat ini kedalam makanan yang diberikannya kepada kalian," Naruto menunjukan sebuah kantung plastik yang berisikan botol kecil, "Ini adalah racun tikus,"

"Saya tidak melakukan itu, Sir," kilah Shion.

"Ini aku temukan di dalam bajumu, Nona," ujar Naruto. Shion meraba-raba saku celananya.

"Kapan anda mengambilnya?"

"Saat kita menuju ke ruang atas. Sudah, itu tidak perlu dijelaskan. Sekarang kita lanjutkan teoriku," ujar Naruto, "Kalian tahu apa yang membuatku curiga kepada kalian?" tanya Naruto. Namun sebelum dua orang itu menjawab, Kakasi datang tiba-tiba sehingga mengalihkan perhatian kami.

"Anda benar, Sir, ini dia barang itu," Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah pensil yang panjangnya sekitar tiga centi dan potongan sebuah dahan bunga.

"Apa ini, Jun Mizuki?" tukas Naruto sarkastik.

"Itu pensil yang biasa saya pakai untuk menulis," jawab Mizuki.

"Menulis Death Mesage itu juga, tentunya," balas Naruto, "Dan potongan dahan ini sangat mewakili apa yang ada di saku bajumu itu,"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Keluarkan saja," perintah Naruto. Mizuki nampak enggan melakukan hal itu, namun pada akhirnya dia mengeluarkannya juga. Benda itu ialah sebuah pisau lipat yang terlihat bekas meraut sebuah pensil.

"Ok, hiraukan dulu itu. Saat Anko telah keracunan, kau menggendongnya di atas bahumu, itu terlihat jelas olehku karena kusutnya baju bagian bahumu itu," ujar Naruto.

"Mungkin ini bekas saya memikul berak," bela Mizuki.

"Keluarkan bajumu! Dan belakangi kami semua!" Jun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto. Saat dia berbalik, kami melihat bekas bibir yang memakai lipstik warna merah di bagian belakang pinggang.

"Jelas, bukan? Kau menggendongnya, dan tanpa sengaja kepalanya yang di belakang punggungmu itu, bibirnya menyentuh baju putihmu itu. Lalu kau menggantunnya sedemikian rupa, agar kasus ini terlihat benar-benar bunuh diri, kau menulis sebuah death mesage dengan pensil ini. Namun pensil ini sangat tumpul dan kau malah menyerutnya di jendela oleh pisau lipatmu itu. Tapi, pensil itu tidak bisa runcing dengan sempurna karena pisau yang kau pakai itu sangat tumpul, sehingga, kau harus meruncingkannya dengan menggosokannya ke dinding. Namun itu hal yang ceroboh menurutmu, tapi kau bisa berfikir cepat dan menulis sebuah kata agar menguatkan kasus ini. Dan setelah runcing, kau menulis pesan itu, Mizuki." terang Naruto panjang lebar.

Mizuki dan Shion tertunduk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Mizuki mengankat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Anda benar, Sir," ujar Mizuki akhirnya.

"Katakanlah ini kebodohan kami," timpal Shion.

"Mizuki, Shion," ujar Asuma tergagap. Kurenai hanya memandang mereka dan tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Well, saya sudah ketahuan karena kecerobohan saya sendiri," sesal Mizuki.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu membunuh Ny. Anko," tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang saya tulis di death mesage itu, Sir,"

"Maksudmu anak kami..." sambar Kurenai.

"Benar, Madam,"

"Tapi itu memang kecelakaan, bukan pembunuhan! Kau bodoh, Mizuki," seru Asuma, geram.

"Anda salah, Mr. Asuma, itu memang disengaja. Saat bayi kalian tengah tertidur, aku sedang menggendongnya di pangkuanku dan di sana ada Ny. Anko yang sedang membaca. Lalu, saat saya akan membaringkannya di ranjang saya, Ny. Anko berkata 'Aku ingin menggendongnya, Jun,'. Saya lalu memberikan bayi kalian kepadanya tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Lalu, Mr. Asuma datang dan menyuruh saya membantunya untuk membereskan taman. Setelah saya selesai, saya kembali menemui bayi Mr. Asuma bersama Anko, namun yang saya dapatkan, Wanita jalang itu tengah membekap mulut bayi yang telah saya anggap sebagai anak saya sendiri. Saya berlari kearahnya dan menghentikan aksinya itu, namun bayi yang malang itu telah tak bernafas lagi. Saya berniat memberi tahu Mr. Asuma tentang kejadian ini, namun Ny. Anko mengancam saya dan ingin membunuh saya bila itu saya lakukan," Mizuki nampak tersendak dan menahan air matanya yang hendak berontak keluar.

"Tapi, bayi kami ditemukan terjatuh dari ranjangnya," ujar Kushina tak kalah bersedih.

"Memang benar, Madam, itu karena Anko membanting anak itu dekat ranjangnya dan seakan hal itu memang terjadi," jawab Mizuki, "Setiap saat, setiap waktu, saya selalu terbayang akan wajah si bayi manis nan tampan itu. Sehingga saya ingin membalas dendam untuknya,"

"Motif yang umum," kata Naruto memotong, "Lalu anda, Nona?" ujar Naruto berbalik kepada Shion. Shion tidak menjawab, "Ikuti saya, Nona," Naruto barlalu dari hadapan kami. Shion masih tidak bergeming, namun padak akhirnya ia mengikuti Naruto juga.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto kembali bersama Shion.

"Well, Teme, tugas kita telah selesai. Sisanya aku serahkan kepadamu, Kakashi."

.

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>Death In Love<span>

.

Mentari pagi begitu menghangatkan hati, aku melihat Naruto tengah menyeduh secangkir kopi kemudian ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang selalu menjadi tempat paporitnya menenangkan diri.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Shion, Dobe?"

"Aku sedang malas menceritakannya,"

"Ayolah!" balasku sengit.

"Tidak,"

"Singkat sajalah," aku masih tidak menyerah.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Percuma berdebat denganmu, Teme, tapi singkat saja, ya,"

"OK," kataku penuh minat.

"Shion mengatakan dia pernah melihat Asuma yang sedang bercinta dengan Anko, Shion sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal itu kepada Kurenai, tapi, itu akan sangat menyakiti Kurenai karena Shion sangat menyayangi Kurenai sebagaimana ibu kandungnya sendiri," kata Naruto akhirnya.

Begitulah kasus kami yang kami lewati di rumah Sarutobi.

Semua begitu cepat, namun yang masih mengganggu pikiranku adala; 'Kenapa mereka tidak menyebutkan nama bayi itu?'

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>Death In Love<span>  
>F I N<p>

a/n:BAB 1 beres,#NyekaKeringat.

Saya minta dengan sangat kepada teman-teman agar ngereview fict ini #PuppyEyes, mau itu saran, keritik, bahkan flames saya terima dengan senang hati. . .

Bila teman-teman tidak ngeriview, satu kata dari saya...

**TERLALU**

Next Chapter: Misteri Rumah Kosong.


	2. Case 2

Ayaya, Aoyama kambek buat case 2.

Selamat Membaca... ^^ case 2.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>'The Case-book of Naruto'<br>(story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeFriendshipe

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>The Case-book of Naruto<span>

Case 2  
><em><span>Mysteri rumah kosong<span>_

Beberapa kasus yang Naruto tanggani memang agak sedikit aneh, bahkan kasus yang kami hadapi saat itu membuat Naruto heran.

Aku menulis catatanku kali ini atas permintaan Miss. Tenten, selaku pemilik rumah megah di pinggiran kota Konoha. Nama dan tempat telah aku samarkan demi menjaga ketidak nyamanan tokoh dalam catatan ini.

Misteri Rumah Kosong

"Kau pernah percaya hantu, Teme?" tanya sobatku tiba-tiba.

"Percaya tidak percaya," jawabku, "Tapi sebagian besar perasaanku memang mempercayainya,"

"Pernahkah kau merasakan berada di zona anomali?" tanya Naruto, lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi, aku pernah melihat sesuatu yang aneh di sekolah kita dulu. Semacam hantu-lah," jawabku, "Eh, tunggu. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh semacam itu, Dobe?"

"Kau kenal Miss. Tenten?" kata Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, atau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang aku tahu, dia adalah desainer baju ternama di Konoha,"

"Ya, baca ini!" saran Naruto. Aku lekas mengambil secarik surat yang Naruto berikan.

Aku kemudian membacanya, dan isinya sebagai berikut;

Dari: Miss. Tenten

Untuk: Maetantei Naruto

Dengan datangnya surat ini, saya meminta bantuan Mr. Naruto untuk menangani masalah yang tengah saya hadapi.

Saya hendak membeli sebuah rumah yang berada di jalan taiwa Konoha. Sayang rumah tersebut menyimpan misteri, telah banyak yang melihat orang yang berada di rumah tersebut, padahal rumah tersebut adalah Rumah Kosong yang telah lama pemiliknya tidak tinggali.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja. Kemarin lusa, sahabat saya yang bernama 'Idate' tak kunjung kembali setelah melihat-lihat isi rumah tersebut.

Saya sangat berharap anda bisa membantu saya memecahkan misteri ini. Dan datanglah ke kediaman saya sore ini.

Hormat saya.

Tenten.

Begitulah surat yang kubaca di hadapan Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" ujar Naruto.

"Cukup aneh," aku berkomentar.

"Kita berangkat pukul dua, Teme,"

"Kita?"

"Tentunya bila kau bersedia, Teme,"

"Dengan senang hati, Kawan," balasku penuh minat.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, hingga tanpa terasa kami telah berada di kediaman Miss. Tenten.

Naruto mengetuk pintu yang berukiran sepasang pedang yang menyilang. Tak lama, si pemilik rumah membukankan pintunya. Dia nampak sangat senang melihat kami, atau tepatnya melihat Naruto.

"Sukurlah anda menanggapi kasus ini, Sir," seru wanita berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu.

"Kebetulan saya lagi tida ada kasus, Miss. Tenten," balas Naruto.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan-tuan," Miss. Tenten mengajak kami masuk kerumahnya.

"Jadi, bisa anda ceritakan masalah anda secara terperinci?" tanya Naruto langsung.

"Saya akan menceritakannya tanpa mengurangi yang saya ketahui, Sir,"

"Sebaiknya begitu bila anda ingin berkerja sama dengan saya," balas Naruto.

"Ceritanya; Sebulan yang lalu, saya membaca sebuah korang yang di kolom perjualan ada seseorang yang ingin menjual rumahnya. Dari gambarnya saja saya sudah berminat, saya hendak membeli sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota Konoha yang dijual oleh pemiliknya yang bernama Nagato. Rumah itu bergaya belanda, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya rumah itu menyerupai kastil. Rumah itu telah Nagato tinggali selama satu tahu dan akhirnya dia meninggalkan dan mengosongkan rumah itu tiga tahun yang lalu,"

"Rumah itu kosong selama tiga tahun?"

"Ya, Sir, saya mendengar desas-desus bahwa di rumah itu terdapat hantu yang menyeramkan sehingga pemiliknya meninggalkan rumah itu. Dan menurut kesaksian penduduk setempat, mereka sering melihat orang dari jendela luar pada malam hari."

"Orang?"

"Entahlah, sir, mungkin semacam mahluk anomali atau sejenisnya. Karena mereka menyebutkan bahwa wajah orang itu sangat menyeramkan, kalau anda ingin mendengar langsung penjelasannya tentang wajah orang itu, anda bisa menanyakan langsung kepada Inari,"

"Siapa Inari?"

"Dia adalah anak seorang petani di daerah tersebut,"

"Ok, lanjutkan cerita anda,"

"Mereka berkali-kali memperingatkan saya bahwa di rumah itu memang angker, saya tidak mempercayainya, karena memang saya tidak percaya akan hal semacam itu. Lalu saya menghubungi Nagato si pemilik rumah, dia sangat senang mengetahui saya ingin membeli rumahnya,"

"Lalu?"

"Setelah saya menghubunginya, saya bersama teman saya Idate menuju kediaman Mr. Nagato, beliau menyambut kami dengan suka cita dan tidak perlu waktu lama transaksi jual beli pun telah sepakat dengan harga yang disepakati kedua pihak. Masalahnya dimulai setelah itu, Sir," kata Miss Tenten getir.

"Untuk itu juga kami datang,"

"Setelah transaksi selesai, teman saya Idate ingin melihat-lihat rumah itu, saat itu hujan turun sangat lebat. 'Tenten, aku ingin melihat-lihat rumah itu,' kata Idate. 'Aku juga demikian,' balas saya, sir. Lalu kemuadian kami datang kerumah itu, disana banyak sekali hiasan dinding yang menurut saya menarik, namun tidak dengan Idate,"

"Hiasan apa itu?"

"Beragam, sir, dari mulai pedang, gada, tongkat, dan senjata lainnya. Namun di sana pula terdapat lukisan yang sangat terkelal di eropa, lukisan 'Monalisa', anda pasti tahu lukisan itu,"

"Karya agung Leonardo Davinci, tapi mungkin itu bukan lukisan yang asli," komentar Naruto.

"Ya, benar, sir. Saya juga berpendapat demikian,"

"Ada apa dengan lukisan tersebut?"

"Entah itu halusinasi saya atau memang begitu adanya. Ketika saya melihat-lihat isi rumah tersebut tanpa sengaja saya melihat mata dalam lukisan itu berkedip-kedip ketika saya meniup debu di sekitar lukisan itu. Saya sempat kaget, lalu saya menghampiri lukisan itu dan memandangnya lagi. Tapi, yang saya lihat lukisan itu selayaknya lukisan biasa, oleh karena itu saya beranggapan bahwa yang telah saya alami hanya perasaan saya,"

"Saat itu, anda tengah bersama teman anda Idate?"

"Tidak, sir, saat itu Idate sedang berada di ruangan lain tepatnya di perpustakaan," jawab Miss Tenten. "Karena jarak dari perpustakaan ke tempat saya berada, cukup jauh,"

"Ok, lanjutkan!"

"Setelah itu, saya mendapat telepon dari clien saya yang ingin memesan baju pengantin, 'Aku bisa pulang sendiri,' kata Idate kepada saya setelah saya bilang kepadanya akan pulang duluan. Sesampainya di rumah ini, saya mendapat pesan dari Idate, namun saya tidak bisa membacanya,"

"Pesan apa itu?" tanya Naruto. Miss Tenten memperlihatkan telepon genggamnya kepada Naruto. Pesan yang bertuliskan; 'BSMT'.

"Saya tidak paham akan maksud B-S-M-T itu, sir," kata Miss Tenten mengankat kedua bahunya.

"Menarik," kata Naruto tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

"Setelah itu, saya membalas pesan Idate, namu tak kunjung mendapat balasan hingga sekarang, saya hubungi pun hpnya tidak pernah aktif,"

"Anda menghubungi polisi?"

"Sudah, sir, tapi itu dia, polisi tidak menemukan apapun di rumah itu. Malah lebih parahnya lagi ini kasus urusan pendeta, katanya," jawab Miss. Tenten setengah menggerutu.

"Saya harap anda bisa menguak misteri dari rumah itu, sir," pinta clien kami itu.

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." janji Naruto kepada wanita bercepol empat itu. "Kita punya kasus yang menarik, Teme," kata Naruto berbalik kepadaku.

"Jadi, kapan anda akan memulai penyelidikan?" tanya Miss Tenten.

"Kami sedang melakukannya," ujar Naruto santai. "Ayo, Teme, kita berpetualang. Saya janji akan membongkar semua misteri ini, Miss. Tenten,"

"Saya berharap demikian, Mr. Naruto," balas clien kami penuh harap.

"Satu lagi, apakah Idate seorang perokok?"

"Dari mana anda tahu?" tanya Miss Tenten. Naruto menunjuk sebuah foto yang berbingkai menggambarkan dirinya bersama seorang laki-laki yang tengah mengacungkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyerupai huruf 'V'.

"Saya tidak paham?"

"Itu tidaklah penting. Ayo, Teme, kita berangkat,"

Kami telah berada di luar rumah clien Naruto.

"Kita lihat, 'Hantu' apa yang ada di hadapan kita, Teme," ujar sobatku Naruto sembari menggosok gosokan kedua tangannya. Ini kebiasaannya jikalau mendapatkan kasus yang menarik.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" tanyaku di tengah perjalanan.

"Tentu ke daerah tempat rumah itu berdiri," sahut Naruto tanpa berpaling kepadaku.

Aku pun tidak banyak bertanya akan rencana Naruto, selain dari kelemahan atau kalau memang bisa disebut keleman Naruto, ialah ia tidak banyak memberi tahukan apa yang ada dibenaknya saat seperti ini.

Kami tengah menaiki taksi yang kami cegat di tengah jalan.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang pesan itu, Teme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kalau maksudmu tentang kata 'BSMN' itu, jujur aku tidak tahu. Tapi, menurutku itu semacam singkatan," jawabku sekena'nya.

"Singkatan dari?"

"Entahlah, mungkin semacam oraganisasi,"

"Ngelantur," ujar Naruto sarkastik.

"Hey, memangnya kau tahu, Dobe?" tanyaku agak sedikit tersinggung memang.

"Itu semacam penunjuk tempat, kurasa?" jawab Naruto dingin.

"Darimana gagasan itu muncul? Kalau memang tempat, dimana itu? Atau apa itu? Lal..."

"Hey... Hey... Semakin lama, kau semakin cerewet," sela Naruto, "Bila kau disekap atau diculik, apa yang pertama kali tersirat dalam otakmu yang ingin kau beri tahu kepada orang yang mungkin menemukanmu? Tempat? Atau si penyekap?" lanjutnya.

"Tempat," kataku cepat, "Jadi kau berfikir ini penculikan?"

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan. Kauingat cerita Miss Tenten tentang Monalisa yang berkedip setelah meniup debu di sekitarnya?"

"Tapi, mungkin saja dia salah lihat seperti katanya!" aku berpendapat.

"Kecil kemungkinannya bagi seorang desainer yang teliti,"

"So?"

"Ada orang lain selain mereka berdua,"

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang akan kita tangkap, Teme,"

"Satu lagi, dari mana kau tahu Idate seorang perokok?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dekan kata-kata, melainkan dian menunjukan kedua jari tangannya menyerupai huruf 'V'. Aku melihat di kedua jarinya itu terdapat warna agak kekuningan karena nikotin dari rokok yang sering diisapnya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi, Naruto melihat hal yang sama di jari Idate dalam Foto itu. Tanpa terasa, taksi yang kami tumpangi pun telah sampai di tempat tujuan kami.

Kami berjalan mendekatai bangunan tua yang benar kata Miss Tenten kalau rumah ini lebih cocok disebut kastil.

"Kemana kau, Dobe?" seruanku kepada Naruto yang melewati kastil itu.

"Mencari orang yang bernama Inari, Teme," kata Naruto.

Kami menuju hamparan pesawahan yang luas yang berada didekat kastil tersebut.

"Permisi, madam, apa anda kenal Inari?" tanya Naruto kepada salah seorang petani wanita di sana.

"Ada apa anda mencari anak saya, Sir?" tanya petani wanita itu menyelidik.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya pertanyakan. Oh, anda tidak usah curiga seperti itu, saya teman dari pemilik rumah ini Miss Tenten, anda kenal dia?"

"Ya, beliau gadis yang baik yang pernah saya temui. Kalau anda benar teman dari Miss. Tenten. anda boleh menemui anak saya," balas wanita paruh baya itu, kemudian ia memanggil anaknya yang bernama Inari tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ibu?" tanya anak yang kutaksir berusia tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

"Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu,"

"Hay, Kid," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Tunggu dulu... Sepertinya saya pernah melihat anda, Sir?" anak itu berkata dan seperti mengingat-ngingat sesuatu untuk beberapa saat, "Aah, saya ingat, anda yang ada di korang ini," bocah itu pun mengeluarkan selembar koran dari saku bajunya, "Mr. Namikaze Naruto?" lanjut Inari tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu, Nak," ujar Naruto.

"Apapun itu, Sir," jawab Inari penuh percaya diri.

"Benarkah kau pernah melihat ada orang di rumah itu," Naruto menunjuk rumah yang dimaksud.

"Bukan orang, sir,"

"Apapun itu,"

"Ya, saya pernah melihatnya saat sore atau tepatnya petang saat matahari terbenam."

"Kapan tepatnya?"

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

"Bagaimana penampilannya?"

"Sulit dijelaskan, Sir, tapi saya akan berusaha menjabarkannya. Orang itu mempunyai tinggi tidak lebih dari anda, kurus, mukanya sangat mengerikan. Dia menatap saya seakan penuh kebencian," Inari sedikit bergetar kala ia menceritakan apa yang ia lihat.

"Bisa lebih jelas?"

"Matanya merah, wajahnya punuh luka goresan, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya sayatan, dan mengeluarkan cairan merah,"

"Pria atau wanita?"

"Pria,"

"Dimana kau melihat 'dia'?"

Inari mengajak kami kehalaman yang terdapat jalan setapak yang beralaskan kerikil yang menancap.

"Di sini saya melihat dia, dan disanalah dia berada, sir," Inari menunjuk sebuah jendela yang bergordeng warna coklat kusam di lantai tiga.

"Jendela itu tertutup oleh gordeng," kata Naruto.

"Saya berani bersumpah atas apa yang saya lihat sebulan yang lalu. Jendela itu tidak bergordeng, sir, saya berani bersumpah atas nama orang tua saya," sambar Inari meyakinkan. Ya, aku memang tidak melihat kebohongan dari ucapan bocah yang tengah bersama kami ini.

"Menarik," ujar Naruto tersenyum penuh teka-teki, "Ini uang buat kamu, kamu boleh kembali membantu orang tuamu, anak yang baik," Inari pun lekas meninggalkan kami yang terpaku melihat bangunan yang megah namun menyimpan misteri ini.

"Selamat sore, Tuan-tuan," kami dikagetkan oleh sapaan seorang pria yang tidak kami kenal.

"Sore," balas kami bersamaan.

"Anda pasti teman Miss Tenten itu." tebak orang asing dihadapan kami.

"Anda pensiunan tentara?" Naruto balik menebak.

"Darimana anda tahu?"

"Ah, itu tidaklah penting, sekarang anda siapa dan mengapa anda tahu kami teman Miss Tenten,"

"Kenalkan, saya Nagato, anda mungkin mengetahui saya dari Miss Tenten, beliau tadi menghubungi saya dan berkata akan ada temannya ingin melihat-lihat rumah, dan saya diminta menemani kalian,"

"Wah, clien kita sungguh baik, Teme," ujar Naruto padaku, "Saya Naruto, dan ini teman saya Sasuke,"

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," balas orang itu menjabat tangan kami bergantian.

"Jadi, bisakah anda mengantar kami melihat rumah itu?" pinta Naruto.

"Untuk itu saya kemari, sir,"

Kami memasuki rumah yang sangat megah bergaya eropa ini. Hal pertama yang tersirat dalam otaku saat melihat isi rumah ini ialah **'LUAR BIASA'**.

Sebuah jendela yang telah penuh oleh jaring laba-laba karena sudah lama tak terurus memandang kepada hamparan luas halaman, permadani merah yang melintang panjang sampai ke tangga menuju lantai dua yang sudah nampak berdebu. Benar kata Miss Tenten, bahwa banyak sekali perhiasan dinding berupa senjata, dari mulai sebuah kapak, sepasang pedang kesatria yang menyilang, tongkat atau tombak yang bergantung di atas sebuah jam berdiri. Disebelah utara tepat di hadapan sebuah kursi panjang terdapat perapian khas eropa, namun yang terlihat eksentrik di rumah ini adalah sepasang pedang samurai yang terletak di atas wadah yang terbuat dari ranting pohon.

"Hanya itu yang nampak aneh di rumah ini," Naruto menunjuk pedang samurai yang terletak di atas perapian.

"Mungkin pemiliknya mencintai tradisi leluhur, Dobe. se-eropa apapun tempat ini, tetap saja rumah ini berada di Jepan," aku berpendapat.

"Anda benar, Mr. Sasuke," timpal Nagato, "Tempat ini saya dapati dari warisan mendiang ayah saya. Belau sangat mencintai tradisi leluhur, bahwa harus ada sepasang pedang samurai yang terpangpang di suatu rumah," lanjutnya.

"Ini foto keluarga anda, Mr. Nagato," tanya Naruto menujuk potret gambaran keluarga besar di atas perapian yang terdapat pedang. Gambaran yang meperlihatkan seorang pria berwajah tegas yang gagah memakai baju tentara, bermata kelabu namun memandang tajam seakan tidak ingin melihat kami, rambutnya yang pelontos memperlihatkan kecemerlangan. Dia tengah di gandeng oleh seorang wanita anggun bermata coklat dengan rambut ikal panjang dan memiliki tahi lalat di dagunya. Di bawah sepasang suami isteri itu terdapat dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan saling berpegangan tangan. Anak lelaki itu menggunakan toksedo berwarna gelap senada dengan celana yang tengah ia pakai saat itu. Sedangkan yang wanita, ia memakai dress berwarna putih bersih dengan bandana merah muda menghiasi rambut merahnya.

"Itu kekak saya waktu muda, yang memakai baju tentara," terang Nagato, "Yang wanita, tentu itu nenek saya, namanya Mizuhiko," lanjutnya.

"Diantara anak itu, pasti salah satunya adalah orang tua anda," tebak Naruto.

"Itu sudah pasti. Yang perempuanlah ibu saya itu, Nakami, dan yang laki-laki adalah paman saya, adik ibu saya yang bernama Idame,"

Naruto memandang lekat-lekat potret keluarga tersebut, lalu ia tersenyum kecut.

Hari mulai gelap, namun hal yang tidak disangka olehku adalah hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Wah, padahal tadi cuaca cerah. Tapi, sekarang hujan?" komentar Nagato.

"Terpaksa kita menginap di sini," ujar Naruto, "Sepertinya, hujan tidak akan reda dalam waktu singkat," sambungnya.

"Sepertinya begitu," aku menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak mau menginap di sini, tapi, kalau ada yang menemani... Aku tidak keberatan," kata Nagato.

"Bisa kita ke lantai dua?" usul Naruto.

"Tentu, tentu," ujar Nagato.

Kami pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang berpermadanikan karpet merah di atasnya.

Ketika kami sampai di lantai dua, kami disuguhi pemandangan layaknya museum lukisan, banyak lukisan di sana-sini yang begitu tua. Naruto memperhatikan seluruh ruangan itu dengan mata berkitat-kilat.

"Aku belum pernah melihat gallery seindah ini," gumam Naruto kagum.

"Mungkin itu lukisan yang dimaksud Miss Tenten, Dobe," aku menujuk gambaran wanita setengah badan karya Leonardo Davinci.

Naruto menghapiri lukisan itu dan memukul-mukul tembok di sekitarnya dengan telinga ditempelkan ke dinding. Aku dan Nagato tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan sobatku ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanyaku. Naruto tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu. "Adakah ruang bawah tanah di sini, Mr. Nagato?"

"Setahun saya tinggal di sini, saya rasa tidak ada," jawab Nagato, "Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, hanya biasanya di tempat semacam ini selalu ada ruang bawah tanahnya,"

"Tunggu, saya pernah melihat pintu di lantai gudang bawah, namun pintu itu terkunci rapat. Mungkin itu yang anda maksud?"

"Mungkin saja,"

"Tapi, untuk apa anda menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Naruto singkat, "Di mana letak perpustakaan?"

"Di lantai tiga. Anda ingin kesana, ayo kita kesana,"

Kami pun menaiki lantai tertinggi di bangunan tua ini. Disana terdapat bebeberapa ruangan, dari mulai pintu kamar hingga ruangan tanpa pintu, yaitu perpustakaan.

Kami menuju perpustakaan yang terdapat empat rak buku yang menempel di dinding, tiga rak yang berdiri, dan sofa panjang untuk empat orang mengarah ke perapian.

Naruti menghampiri salah satu rak yang terdapat di dinding yang dipenuhi buku-buku kuno dan tua.

"Anda suka membaca, Mr. Nagato?" tanya Naruto ketika dia tengah berada di samping rak buku tersebut.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi, saya pernah membaca beberapa buku di sini ketika saya tinggal di sini," jawab Nagato.

"Buku ini peninggalan nenek moyang anda?"

"Ya, saya rasa demikian,"

Naruto menghampiri rak lainnya, dan memperhatikannya secara seksama. Lalu, dia beralih lagi dan lagi hingga rak ke empat yang di perhatikannya.

"Semuanya sama," pendapat Naruto setelah asik melihat rak-rak tersebut.

"Maksud anda, sir," kata Nagato tidak paham.

Kami menghapiri kursi duduk yang terdapat di sana, dan mulai menyalakan api di perapian untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan dikala turun hujan.

Kami duduk di kursi itu, dan Naruto menyulut sebatang rokok lalu di letakannya bungkus rokok itu di tengah meja, agar aku dan Nagato dapat mengambilnya juga. Terjadilah pembicaraan untuk melepas kejenuhan.

"Jadi, kenapa anda berniat menjual rumah ini, Mr. Nagato?" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan.

Nagato seperti ketakutan kala Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan. Tapi, pada akhirnya Nagato menceritakannya juga, "Tiga tahun yang lalu..."

Misteri Rumah Kosong  
><span>TO BE CONTINUES<span>

a/n: Maaf, tadinya mau ditamatin langsung. Tapi, setelah ditulis, ternyata panjang juga'

Tapi, Aoyama janji, kalo pembaca pada ngereview, Aoyama bakal apdet cepet... So, please review!

BILA GAK NGEREVIEW? Satu kata dari Aoyama... **'TERLALU'**


	3. Case2 chap 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>'The Case-book Naruto'<br>(story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeFriendship

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>The Case-book of Naruto<span>

_Misteri Rumah Kosong 'part II'_

"Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan anda meninggalkan rumah ini, Mr. Nagato?" tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan kami.

Nagato nampak bergetar sebelum menceritakan kisahnya, namun pada akhirnya dia berkata, "Tiga tahun yang lalu,.." Nagato mengambil jeda, "Tepatnya tiga bulan pertama saya tinggal di rumah ini, semuanya begitu cepat." sambungnya.

"..."

"Ketika itu, saya tengah tertidur di kamar saya di lantai dua. Setelah itu, saya mendengar suara tangisan seorang wanita. Saya yakin itu nyata, lalu ketika saya berniat mencari asal suara itu, suara itu tidak terdengar lagi."

"Berapa kali anda mendengar itu?"

"Setiap malam, sir. Tapi, bukan karena itu saya meninggalkan rumah ini,"

"Karena ada sosok yang meneror anda?" tebak Naruto.

Nagato mengerutkan alisnya seakan bertanya 'darimana kau tahu?', "Benar, sosok itu begitu misterius," gumam Nagato.

"Anda pernah melihatnya?"

"Tidak secara langsung. Tapi, sosok itu selalu terlihat dari kejauhan di tempat gelap," Nagato mualai berkeringat dingin.

"Orang itu berpakaian hitam dan memakai tudung kepala, matanya menyala merah dan memandang saya, lalu saya memandangnya dengan terpaku seakan terhipnotis, namun ketika sosok itu saya hampiri, sosok itu pergi dan menghilang di perpustakaan ini," Nagato bercerita dengan nada bergetar.

"Menghilang, ya?"

"Begitulah yang saya ingat. Teror-nya bukan hanya sebatas memperlihatkan sosoknya saja, namun pernah pada satu malam, tepatnya bulan april tiga tahun lalu, saat itu saya baru pulang dari kantor dinas saya bekerja. Saya melihat-lihat gallery di lantai dua tadi, dan tanpa sengaja..."

"Anda melihat monalisa berkedip? Kemudian mengeluarkan tetesan darah dari matanya?" potong Naruto, "Oh, tidak hanya itu, anda kemudian berlari mencari pertolongan, mungkin? Tapi, saat anda kembali, lukisan itu telah kembali seperti semula, begitu?" sela Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya dan menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di saku celana yang ia pakai, sedangkan tangan kanannya mempermainkan rokok yang diapitnya.

Nagato melonjak berdiri dan memandang Naruto geram dengan wajah merah padam, "Anda mengetahui lebih dari yang seharusnya anda ketahui, bahkan, saya belum menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Apa anda yang selama in..."

"Tenang dulu, Mr. Nagato," sela Naruto sembari menupuk-nepukan tangannya di sofa pertanda menyuruh Nagato duduk, "Saya bisa menjelaskannya," Nagato pun duduk kembali, namun tetap aku bisa melihat kegeramannya terhadap Naruto.

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan saya, Mr. Naruto!" kata Nagato, geram.

"Anda melihat lukisan itu sudah kembali seperti semula, itu adalah trik kuno. Anda tadi melihat saya mengetuk-ngetuk dinding di sekitarnya, bukan?"

"Ya,"

"Sebelumnya, saya melihat sesuatu yang aneh di lukisan itu, apa anda menyadarinya?"

"Seseuatu yang aneh?"

"Ya, padahal anda sendiri pernah tinggal di sini selama satu tahun, tapi, anda tidak menyadarinya,"

"Bila anda berniat mengejek saya, lebih baik anda tidak usah menerangkannya," kata Nagato, kesal.

"Wah, Teme, teman kita ini emosian, ya?" kata Naruto kepadaku, "Anda mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi, bagi seorang penyidik seperti saya, itu jelas terlihat."

"Apa itu?" tanya Nagato.

"Garis tengah, garis itu terlihat sangat jelas oleh mata saya. Saya rasa, di sini ada ruangan rahasia yang tidak kita ketahui,"

"Oleh karena itu, anda menanyakan ruang bawah tanah?"

"Bukan... Bukan, ruang bawah tanah 'kan di bawah, sedangkan lukisan itu ada di lantai dua,"

"Perkataan anda berbelit-belit," ujar Nagato menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya.

"Dengan kata lain, ada ruangan rahasia di setiap lantai. Contoh; lantai dua, yaitu lantai gallery. Jelas sekali di sana terlihat tembok yang tidak umum, tembok eksentrik itu tepat berada dimana lukisan monalisa itu berada,"

"Darimana letak keanehannya? Anda pasti mengarang! Oh, atau anda pasti mengatakan 'Saya hanya menebak'," Nagato berkata ketus.

"Tenang dulu, sir Nagato. Anda tentu tahu, bahwa tadi saya mengamati semua rak yang menempel di dinding ruangan ini, bukan? Nah, saya perhatikan semua rak di sini, semuanya sama. Percis seperti halnya buku-buku yang di dalamnya,"

"Aduh, anda semakin membuat saya bingung. Tadi lukisan, sekarang apa? Rak buku? Apa hubungannya, Mr. NA-RU-TO?" Nagato semakin kesal akan tingkah Naruto yang bercerita tidak jelas.

"Jelas sekali berhubungan. Anda tahu garis tengah itu terletak dimana? Garis itu terletak pas di tengah tengah lukisan monalisa. Kalau dugaan saya tepat, lukisan itu menenggunakan gambar bolak-balik. Lukisan itu bisa berputar halayaknya sebuah gambar yang sama depan dan belakangnya bergambar sama percis.

Nah, di gambar itu, saya melihat tetesan warna merah yang telah menghitam, jadi saya simpulkan itu adalah ulah orang lain yang berada di rumah ini. Dan karena tetesan itu juga saya menyimpulkan bahwa anda melihat lukisan itu menangis darah.

Anda kemudian berlari dari tempat itu, karena, jika anda tidak berlari, anda pasti akan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Maafkan saya atas emosi saya, sir," kata Nagato menyesal, "Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan rak buku ini?"

"Tentu itu adalah jalan masuk menuju tempat di balik lukisan itu. Sekilas semua rak di sini sama persis, tapi ternyata ada satu rak yang berbeda. Anda lihat rak buku di ujung sana? Disanalah pintu masuknya, ada lagi yang ingin anda ceritakan? Saya yakin bukan hanya itu saja,"

"Ya, anda tadi melihat foto keluarga kami, bukan? Paman saya Idame, menghilang empat tahun yang lalu saat beliau melihat-lihat rumah ini. Sebelumnya rumah ini diwariskan kepada anaknya yang bernama Idate,"

"Tunggu! anda bilang Idate?" sela Naruto, "Idate teman Miss Tenten?"

"Saya tidak tahu kalau Idate adalah teman Miss Tenten?"

"Bukankah Idate datang kepada anda menemani Miss Tenten?"

"Tidak, tidak, Miss Tenten datang bersama Mr. Neji,"

"Hyuuga Neji?" kataku bersama Naruto bersamaan.

"Wah, kalian kompak sekali," kelakar Nagato, "Ya, benar sekali. Miss Tenten datang bersama Mr. Neji wakil pimpinan perusahaan Hyuuga Corp."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, "Ini semakin berbelit-belit," kata Naruto akhirnya, "Lanjutkan cerita anda, Mr. Nagato,"

"Sampai dimana tadi? Ah, ya. Idate mendapat warisan ini dari almaruh Kakek saya, namun, kakek saya melihat Idate adalah orang yang urakan, boros, selalu hura-hura, dan lain sebagainya. Kakek saya kemudian mengubah warisannya kepada saya dan mendiang ibu saya, otomatis rumah ini jatuh ke tangan saya. Saat itu paman Idame merasa kecewa, tapi beliau bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Pada saat malam setelah itu, paman mendatangi rumah ini dengan berniat ingin melihat-lihat rumah ini. Pada saat itulah paman saya menghilang bak ditelan bumi,"

"Menghilang?"

"Ya, saya rasa demikian. Karena setelah malam itu, paman saya tak kunjung kembali setelah melihat isi rumah ini," lanjut Nagato berkaca-kaca.

"Apa dia meninggalkan pesan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, Sir, seingat saya pesannya semacam singkatan,"

"BSMN?"

"Anda selalu lebih tahu, Sir?"

"Miss Tenten yang memberi tahu saya," jawab Naruto, "Apa keluarga anda mencarinya?"

"Ya, kami menyisir semua ruangan di rumah ini. Tapi, hasilnya nihil,"

"Apa sebelumnya pernah ada yang hilang di rumah ini?"

"Seingat saya tidak ada,"

"Bagus, sebaiknya kita menuju ruang bawah tepat dimana ada pintu yang mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah," usul Naruto.

"Ya, tap..." sebelum Nagato meneruskan kalimatnya, Naruto menyergah terlebih dahulu.

"Tak baik berdiam diri di situ, Miss Tenten," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Aku dan Nagato memalingkan wajahku ke belakang kami, tepatnya ke arah pintu masuk ruangan ini. Dan benar, Miss Tenteng tengah berada di ambang pintu masuk. Dan ternyata lagi, Miss Tenten tengah bersama seorang pria berambut panjang coklat, dengan mata lavender yang memandang tajam, sangat tajam dan waspada. Berpakaian rapi serba hitam dengan jas yang membungkus kemeja putih di badannya, celana berwana senada begitu pun dengan sepatunya. Pria itu adalah orang yang sangat aku dan Naruto kenal.

"Lama tak jumpa, Neji," ujar Naruto seraya berbalik kepada mereka berdua.

"Hi, Naruto. Kau juga, Sasuke," balas Neji dingin.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" kata Miss Tenten.

"Kami satu sekolah, dulu," jawabku.

"Nagato, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Neji berbalik kepada Nagato.

"Tanyakan saja kepada isteri anda!" balas Nagato acuh.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya kemari, Neji," timpal Miss Tenten.

"Ok, semuanya sudah berkumpul," Naruto mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Karena semuanya sudah ada, lebih baik kita menuju lantai bawah dan menuju Basement,"

"Mau apa kesana?" tanya kami serempak.

"Menemukan Idate," balas Naruto tersenyum, "Ayo, aku tak punya waktu lama," lanjutnya.

Kami pun akhirnya menuruni tangga dan menuju lantai bawah. Kami memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan barang-barang tidak terpakai, atau bisa disebut gudang.

"Di mana pintu rapat yang anda maksud tadi, Mr. Nagato?"

"Itu, sir," Nagato menunjuk sebuah pintu yang rapat berdebu yang sepertinya telah lama tidak dibuka. Pintu itu terkunci rapat dan tanpa ada pegangan atau knop yang biasa tertempel di atas sebuah pintu.

"Terpaksa kita harus membongkarnya," usul Naruto. Kami pun mencongkel kunci pintu yang mengarah ke ruang bawah itu, dan akhirnya kunci itu terbuka juga.

"Selanjutnya?" ujar Miss Tenten.

"Kita masuk," ujar Naruto. Naruto tampat membisikan sesuatu kepada Neji.

"Baiklah," ujar Neji akhirnya.

"Aku masuk duluan," kata Nagato.

"Kau tetap disini bersamaku, Teme," kata Naruto kepadaku pelan seperti berbisik.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" tanya Miss Tenten.

"Mereka ada sedikit urusan," kata Neji, "Ayo turun,"

Mereka pun menuruni tangga menuju lantai paling dasar itu, dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat ruangan itu karena gelap gulita.

Naruto menarik tanganku dan menyeretku menuju pojok yang terdapat sebuah lemari, dan Naruto mengajakku bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi, Dobe?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan melihatnya sesaat lagi,"

"Apa yang akan kita lihat?"

"Diam saja! Dan lihatlah!"

Kami menunggu tidak begitu lama, sekitar tiga menit kemudian, datanglah seorang peria yang mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu yang tidak kami tutup itu. Kemudian orang asing itu menutupnya dengan keras dang menguncinya dengan cepat.

"Bodoh," gumam orang asing itu.

"Anda yang bodoh, Tuan," ujar Naruto dingin yang tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang orang itu. Orang itu begitu terkejut melihat Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba telah berada di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?" sahut orang itu kaget.

"Tenangkan diri anda, Mr. I-DA-ME,"

"Si... Siapa kau?" ulang orang yang bernama Idame itu tergagap.

"Saya hanya seorang yang sedang jalan-jalan," jawab Naruto asal, "Oh iya, Teme, buka pintu itu!"

Aku membuka pintu yang terdengar suara gaduh karena terdengar gedoran dari bawah. Setelah aku membukanya, Neji, Tenten, dan Nagato keluar berhamburan.

"Mr. Naruto, apa yang anda la..." Miss Tenten menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Siapa dia?" lanjutnya menunjuk Idame yang tengah terpaku.

"Paman Idame," seru Nagato yang langsung berlari kepada Idame dan memeluknya. Namun Idame menolak pelukan Nagato.

"Kau juga keluar, Idate," kata Idame mengarah ke sebuah lemari.

"Well, Teme, kita bisa menunggu di luar selagi mereka membicarakan masalah mereka," ujar Naruto kepadaku, "Karena tugas kita hanya menemukan Idate dan membongkar misteri ini untuk clien kita saja," sambungnya seraya keluar dari ruangan ini dan aku pun mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Naruto," sergah Neji, "Darimana kau tahu semua ini?"

"Ya, Mr. Naruto, saya akan lebih senang bila anda ikut membicarakan masalah ini bersama kami," timpal Miss Tenten diikuti anggukan Nagato.

"Jika demikaian, maukah kita bicarakan di ruang tengah?" usul Naruto, "Karena saya yakin, kalian tidak akan nyaman berbincang di gudang seperti ini?" sambungnya.

Kini Aku, Naruto, Neji, Miss Tenten, Nagato, Idame, dan Idate telah berada di ruang tengah.

"Well, bisakah kau ceritakan semua teorimu, Naruto," ujar Neji.

"Ok, sejak pertama melihat rumah ini, aku langsung menyadari adanya ikatan kuat antara Nagato dan Idate. Kalian lihat foto itu," Naruto menunjuk foto keluarga Nagato yang terletak di atas perapian.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Coba lihat pria bernama Idame itu! Kutaksir foto itu diambil sekitar limabelas sampai duapuluh tahun yang lalu, benar? Nah, coba kalian perhatikan foto itu secara seksama, akan nampak gambar Idame saat muda seperti?"

"I... Idate," seru Miss Tenten.

"Anda benar, Miss. Dan, untung saja saya pernah melihat Idate bersama anda di dalam bingkai foto di rumah Miss Tenten. Sehingga saya tidak perlu lama untuk menyadarinya."

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu bahwa Idame memancing kita untuk masuk ke ruang bawah tanah?"

"Itu jelas dari cerita Nagato, tentang Idame yang menghilang empat tahun yang lalu. Dan sebaiknya Idame sendirilah yang harus menjelaskannya," Naruto memandang tajam pria paruh baya itu lekat-lekat.

"Huh, anda tidak tahu apa-apa, Mr. Naruto," dengus Idame.

"Ya, saya memang tidak tahu, tapi semua fakta memberi tahu saya," balas Naruto dingin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Paman?" tanya Nagato.

"Aku lakukan semua ini karena kau, Nagato!" seru Idame, "Seharusnya Idatelah yang memiliki rumah ini,"

"Aku tidak berpendapat demikian," timpal Idate tiba-tiba yang sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang kau katakan, anaku?" sahut Idame.

"ANAKKU?" ujar Miss Tenten dan Neji bersamaan.

"Ya, dia adalah ayahku," balas Idate, "Aku memang sempat kecewa atas kepindahan hak waris itu. Namun aku berfikir, 'mungkin ini adalah pelajaran bagiku', hingga aku tahu aku harus merubah sikapku yang buruk itu," kata Idate tersenyum getir.

"Jadi, selama ini, Paman yang menerorku? Ah, aku tidak habis pikir kenapa paman berbuat sedemikian rupa." sesal Nagato, "Jika memang paman ingin rumah ini, kenapa paman tidak bicara kepadaku saja? Niscaya aku akan memberikan ini semua untuk paman," lanjut Nagato. Dari matanya aku bisa melihat ketulusan yang terpancar darinya.

"Tapi, sayangnya rumah ini telah kami beli," kata Neji dingin.

"Benar juga," Nagato menunduk sesal.

Miss Tenten menghapiri Nagato dan memegang pundaknya seraya berkata, "Anda basa kembalikan uang kami, Mr. Nagato," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini melonjak kaget akan perkataan Miss Teten yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Kita bisa membatalkan jual beli ini," kata Miss Tenten. Neji yang melihatnya bergeleng pelan seakan menyadari tidak ada gunanya menentang kemauan tunangannya itu.

"Tenten?" ujar Idate tidak percaya.

"Tak apa, Idate," Miss Tenten tersenyum tulus.

"Well, Teme, pukul berapa sekarang?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Pukul 23:00, memang kenapa, Dobe?"

"Kita memerlukan waktu setengah jam menuju rumah, itu artinya kita basa melihat babak kedua Manchester United vs Fullham," jawab Naruto, "Ayo, Teme kita pulang, lagi pula kau tidak berniat mencatat urusan keluarga mereka, bukan?"

"Ya, ini terlalu pribadi untuk aku catat," jawabku.

"Well, sodara-sodaraku, tugas kami telah selesai, dan kami harus pulang sekarang," sambung Naruto.

Kami telah berada di luar rumah ini, sekilas aku melihat dari luar ke arah jendela lantai tiga, aku melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih tersenyum tulus kepada kami dan menghilang bagaikan asap yang tertiup angin. Aku terpaku melihatnya sampai seseorang mengagetkanku,

"Mungkin kalian butuh tumpangan?" kata orang itu, dia adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Tentu, tentu," ujar Naruto berulang-ulang.

Kami tengah berada di dalam mobil Neji.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku ketahui," kataku di tengah perjalanan, "Apa yang di lihat bocah yang bernama Inari itu, ya?"

"Mungkin Idame bersama silikon dan kotak lens-nya yang berwarna merah plus alkaloid yang menyala merah, Teme,"

"Suara tangisan?"

"Seseorang yang ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk sahabatnya, Teme. Bukan begitu, Miss Tenten,"

Miss Tenten melonjak, lalu berkata. "Anda selalu tahu lebih banyak, sir,"

"Itulah pekerjaan saya. Dan sebenarnya anda berniat mencari ayah Idate, dan bukan Idate,"

"Anda benar, Sir, saya yang meneror Nagato dengan tangisan. Karena dengan begitu dia akan meninggalkan rumah itu dan menjualnya. Ternyata usaha saya berhasil, dan mendapatkan rumah ini. Idate bilang ingin mencari ayahnya di rumah itu tanpa sepengetahuan Nagato. Tapi, saya malah kehilangannya,"

"Itu kerena Idate berkejasama dengan ayahnya tanpa anda sadari, Miss,"

"Dan tentu saya akan membayar anda lebih untuk kasus ini," timpal Miss Tenten.

"Anda telah membayar saya, Miss, tapi jika anda ingin tetap membayar saya, saya hanya meminta sepasang pakaian pengantin saja," kata Naruto.

Kami semua menatap Naruto kaget, setahuku, Naruto tidak mempunyai kekasih, apalagi sampai berniat menikah.

"Anda akan menikah, Sir? Saya bisa buat yang spesial untuk anda!" kata Miss Tenten semangat.

Neji memandang tajam ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang menusuk ke tulang rusuk.

"Siapa yang akan kau Nikahi, Naruto?" kata Neji akhirnya.

"Bukan aku yang akan menikah," jawabnya.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Sobatku yang baik yang akan menuju pelaminan," jawab Naruto seraya memandangku penuh rasa persahabatan.

"Mr. Sasuke?" ujar Miss Tenten.

Ya, aku lupa aku tidak memberi tahukan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, tentu pembaca tahu siapa orang yang akan mendapingiku, bukan?

Misteri Rumah Kosong

.

x

.

Aku menuju kantor Naruto setelah seminggu kasus itu terungkap. Aku datang ke tempatnya berniat memberikan kartu undangan pernikahanku. Belum sempat aku mengetuk pintu, terdengar sahutan dari dalam, yang tidak lain adalah suara sobatku Naruto.

"Masuk, Teme,"

"Kau selalu tahu, Dobe sialan,"

"Kau sudah sering kemari, jadi aku sudah tahu jelas suara langkahmu itu, Teme, seharusnya kau yang kusebut Dobe,"

"Dan kau yang Teme, Dobe,"

Kami duduk di kursi yang biasa kami pakai untuk menyeduh kopi.

"Ternyata, selalu ada misteri diluar nalar manusia, Teme," kata Naruto menyerahkan sebuah foto. Yang didalamnya terdapat potret Miss Tenten, Neji, Nagato, Idate dan Idame. yang membuat heran adalah seorang wanita bergaun putih di belakang mereja berlima yang memandang lembut ke arah Nagato.

"Ini..."

"Dia adalah mendiang ibu Nagato, Teme, sepertinya dia akan tenang di alam sana setelah melihat keluarganya rukun dalam satu rumah,"

"Maksudmu, mereka tinggal satu rumah sekarang?"

"Tanpa Neji dan Miss Tenten, tentunya!"

x 

Misteri Rumah Kosong  
><span>END<span>

Aoyama: YOSH! case 2 wis rengse.

Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya ini, karena hampir 3 minggu ini saya ada ekspedis kesalah satu gunung di daerah palabuan ratu. Bila ada warga Palabuan Ratu, pasti tahu gunung mana yang tengah saya jelajah?

Satu lagi, saya bukannya tidak mau membuat kasus yang rumit dan brutal. Karena kasus itu akan memakan beberapa chapter, oleh karena itu, Saya berniat menyelesaikan dulu fic ini sebelum kasus yang rumit publish. Mungkin fic ini akan memuat lima sampai emam kasus sebelum selesai.

Akhir kata, Review please...

Gak ngereview? Satu kata dari Aoyama. TERLALU...


	4. Case 3

Hallo, ketemu lagi sama Aoyama bersama fict Maetantei Naruto. Aoyama sangat berterima kasih atas pemberian saran, kritik atau bahkan flame di Maetantei Naruto 'The Case-Book Of Naruto' ini.

Aoyama peringatkan kepada para pembaca, bahwa fict ini tidak kalah ancur dari yang sebelumnya.

Satu lagi, kasus ini bukan karya asli Aoyama, tapi, kasus ini adalah karya si mbah Arthur Conan Doyle yang Aoyama edit habis-habisan.

suka tidak suka harus baca ya :p

Dan dengan bangga Aoyama persembahkan...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>'The Case-Book Naruto'<br>(story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>PERTUALANGAN VAMPIR SUSSEX 'Sherlock Holmes':<br>Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeFriendship

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>'The Case-Book Of Naruto'<span>

Case 3  
><span>Vampir of Sunagakure<span>

Jari jemariku menari diatas sebuah keyboard dan merangkai beberapa kata, ditengah pekerjaanku itu Sakura datang membawa secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring biskuit.

"Ini tehmu, Suamiku," ujarnya dengan menyimpan nampan berisi teh dan biskuit itu di atas meja kerjaku.

"Terimakasih, Isteriku," balasku tulus seraya mengecup pipinya.

"Lihatlah dirimu, pagi-pagi sudah bergelut dengan draft Novelmu itu,"

"Ini kan demi kita juga," kilahku.

Sakura membaca beberapa Novelku yang telah tercetak, "Bukumu ini mengingatkanku kepada Naruto," komentarnya.

"Ya, aku jadi merindukannya, Sakura," kataku.

Pembaca mungkin sudah tahu, setelah aku menikah dengan Sakura, aku jarang sekali menemani sobatku Naruto untuk menyelidiki kasus. Jangankan untuk menemaninya, sekedar menemuinya saja aku jarang sekali ditambah sibuknya aku dengan tulisanku yang selama ini memberi sesuap nasi bagi keluargaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya, jangan bilang kau melupakannya,"

"Aku sempat ingin menemuinya, mungkin siang ini aku akan ke rumahnya,"

"Boleh aku ikut?" pinta Sakura. Aku menaikan sebelah alis mataku pertanda aneh dengan perkataannya, "Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Justru aku berniat mengajakmu, kenapa kamu harus meminta izin segala?"

Kami kemudian pergi ke tempat Naruto yang membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke rumah sekaligus kantornya itu.

Sesampainya di kantor si Dobe. Aku bisa menebak bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, dia pasti dalam keadaan kusut karena setahuku di Konoha tidak ada kasus dalam satu bulan ini. Ketika kami memasuki kediamannya itu, ternyata dugaanku salah. Naruto nampak bercahaya dengan mata shapirenya, dan tersenyum penuh teka-teki kepada kami.

"Kalian ternyata masih mengingatku," ujarnya saat melihat kami tengah berada di tempat ini.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai kasus, Dobe?" komentarku setelah melihat keadaannya.

"Sepertinya sifat mengambil kesimpulan menular kepadamu, Teme," kelakar Naruto. "Sakura, berapa usia kandunganmu? Empat bulan, ya?" Naruto beralih kepada Isteriku.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Teme, kau terlihat sering mengetik sekarang?" dia kembali kepadaku.

"Siapa bilang?" tanyaku memancing teorinya.

"Jari dan baju lengan panjangmu di bagian pergelangan. Jari-jemarimu terlihat agak bulat dibagian ujungnya, dan pergelangan tanganmu terlihat kusut. Apalagi kalau bukan mengetik? Kalau bermain piano, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Selain kau tidak bisa memainkannya, pergelangan tanganmu tidak menunjukan hal itu," tutur Naruto pada akhirnya. Walau pun aku terbilang sering mendengar teori ilmiahnya itu, aku masih selalu tertegun akan teorinya itu.

"Ya, percuma aku membohongimu, Dobe," kataku.

"Kalau aku?" kini Sakura yang mencoba Naruto.

"Ayolah, aku tidak suka diuji cobakan, Sakura," gerutu Naruto, "Tapi, jika kau memang ingin tau kesimpulanku setelah melihatmu. Kau jelas sering bersepeda, jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana! Aku tahu itu dari sepatumu, lihat! Dibagian ujung sepatu bagian dalam terlihat sedikit aus karena sering mengayuh sepeda. dan betismu juga tentunya, tapi sudah dua bulan ini kau tidak lagi bersepeda memakai sepatu itu, mungkin juga sudah tidak sama sekali setelah kau tahu kau hamil, Sakura," terang Naruto.

"Awesome, Naruto," seru Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kasusmu kali ini?" aku mengalihkan kembali kepada bahasan utama.

"Kalian percaya Vampir?"

"Aku rasa itu hanya dongeng buatan Grimm, dan itu hanya tahayul belaka," aku berpendapat.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke, Naruto," timpal Sakura.

"Baguslah, karena aku pun tidak mempercayainya," ujarnya tersenyum misterius, "Coba bawa kertas itu! Ya, yang itu. Bawa kemari lalu kau bacakan agar isterimu juga dapat mengetahuinya,"

Aku mengambil kertas yang dimaksud Naruto, kertas itu adalah email dari salah seorang clien-nya yang telah di frint. Isi email yang kubaca adalah:

Dengan datangnya email yang saya kirim ini, saya meminta bantuan anda, Mr. Naruto.

Masalah yang tengah keluarga saya hadapi sangatlah tidak wajar. Anda mungkin tidak akan mempercayai saya sebagaimana yang akan saya ceritakan. Apakah anda percaya eksistensi Vampir? Anda mungkin tidak akan percaya sebelum melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepala anda.

Masalahnya adalah, Isteri saya yang telah melahirkan dua anak telah menggigit dan menghisap anak saya yang masih bayi. Saya mempunyai dua orang anak, anak pertama saya berusia dua belas tahun. Dia bernama Obito, dan dia adalah pecinta ular. Dan yang kedua lah yang menjadi korban keganasan isteri saya, Sir. Saya belum pernah melihat isteri saya seperti ini sebelumnya. Jangankan untuk menggigit dan menghisap darah bayi kami, sekedar untuk membunuh serangga pun dia tidak berani. Saya akan menceritakan masalah saya selengkapnya bila anda datang kemari.

Rei Sasori

Begitulah isi pesan yang aku baca.

"Bukankah dia pensiunan dari tim sepak bola Endorado?" komentar Sakura setelah mendengar isi surat itu.

"Eldorado, Sakura, Eldorado," sergah Naruto.

"Maksudku itu, Naruto," kilah Sakura.

"Apa keputusanmu, Dobe? Apa kau menerima kasus ini?" tanyaku.

"Jangankan kasus unik seperti ini, mencari kucing pun aku jalani agar otakku ini tidak berkarat," jawab Naruto.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Tentunya kita akan berangkat sore ini, Teme,"

"Kita?"

"Tentunya jika kalian mau,"

"Dengan senang hati, Kawan,"

Kami pun mempersiapkan kepergian kami menuju kediaman Klien Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk jidatnya pertanda ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku lupa, Sasuke," serunya.

"Apa?"

"Aku harus memperiksakan kondisi kehamilanku,"

"Perlu dua jam menuju rumah kalian, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pulang sendiri, Sakura," ujar Naruto.

"Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula Sasuke sudah lama tidak berpergian bersamamu, Naruto,"

"Tapi... Ya, kalau memang maumu begitu, aku bisa memesan taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang," saran Naruto.

Setelah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit, akhirnya taksi yang dipesan oleh Naruto tiba. Sakura pun pulang dengan taksi tersebut.

Pembaca pasti bertanya-tanya kemana kami akan pergi menjalani tugas. Sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu hendak kemana kami akan pergi. Saat kutanya Naruto akan pergi kemana kita kali ini? Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama-sekali, Naruto nampak menghubungi seseorang dan memesan dua buah tiket kereta. Tak lama suruhan Naruto tiba dengan pesanan yang Naruto pinta.

"Siap bersenang senang, Teme?" tanyanya memberikan tiket kereta tersebut.

"Bukankah ini tiket kereta menuju Sunagakure?" komentarku.

"Well, kita akan pergi kesana, Teme,"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kami pun menuju stasiun Konoha dan memasuki kereta yang berjurus ke Sunagakure.

"Apa kau telah membuat kesimpulan setelah melihat email itu?"

"Buram," jawab Naruto singkat.

Aku melihat Naruto yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk kepada pahanya. Aku tahu, saat ini ia sedang mengambil kesimpulan sementara akan kasus kali ini. Aku tidak berani mengganggunya, karena dia paling tidak suka jika aku mengganggunya disaat seperti ini.

Aku melihat keluar dari jendela dekat aku duduk bersama Naruto. Di luar sana aku bisa melihat hamparan pesawahan yang berpetak-petak dengan beberapa ekor sapi yang membajak sawah tersebut, gunung yang berdiri kokoh seakan menjaga para penduduk sekitar dari teriknya matahari. Beberapa saat kemudian aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat kontras dari pemandangan sebelumnya, kali ini aku melihat hamparan padang pasir yang sangat luas. Bisa pembaca bayangkan adanya rel kereta di tengah padang pasir? Ya, hanya di Sunagakure ini 'lah pemandangan macam itu ada. Hanya ada beberapa pohon kelapa yang berdiri kokoh di negeri pasir ini. Gedung yang tidak kalah kokoh terlihat berdiri angkuh menghadap kepada bangunan lainnya.

Kami telah berada di satasiun kereta Suna. Ketika kami turun dari kereta, kami disambut oleh seorang laki-laki empat puluh tahun yang berambut merah, berwajah ramah namun waspada. Sebatang roko marlboro yang menggelayut di bibirnya.

"Lihatlah, siapa yang datang," seru orang itu kepada kami sambil tangannya menggupaikan tangannya.

Kami pun menghampiri orang itu, Naruto menjabat tangan orang tersebut ramah.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Mr. Sasori," ujar Naruto kepada orang yang berambut merah itu.

"Dari mana anda tahu ini saya, sedangkan saya tidak memberi tahu dulu seperti apa saya ini," ujarnya bertanya.

"Ayolah, Sir. Saya yakin sebagaimana anda berubah sedemikian rupa, anda tidak bisa membohoni pandangan saya ini," kata Naruto.

Memang Mr. Sasori sangat berbeda dari Mr. Sasori yang aku tahu lima belas tahun yang lalu saat aku mengetahuinya bermain bola untuk Eldorado. Saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang atlit ternama, kira-kira saat itu aku masih berusia sembilan atau sepuluh tahun.

"Lagi pula, anda tidak akan menyuruh orang lain menjemput saya disini, bukan?" tebak Naruto.

"Bagaimana ada tahu, Mr. Naruto?"

"Sudah jelas sekali, anda tidak ingin hal ini tersebar ke publik kan? Oleh karena itu anda tidak menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan malah menghubungi saya seorang detektif muda yang tidak berpengalaman," ujar Naruto merendah. "Dan tentu untuk menjemput saya, anda harus datang sendiri jika skandal ini tidak ingin diketahui publik. Bukan begitu, Jendral lapangan tengah?"

"Hahaha, anda suka merendah begitu. Tapi, harus saya akui bahwa analisis anda itu seratus persen tepat sasaran. Dan tentang nama 'Jendral Lapangan Tengah', saya jadi merindukan nama itu."

"Oh iya, saya hampir lupa. Kenalkan ini asistant saya," Naruto menunjuk kearah ku.

"Rei Sasori," katanya menjabat tanganku.

"Sasuke, Uciha Sasuke," balasku.

"Well, Sir, apakah kita hanya berdiri saja disini?" sergah Naruto.

"Saya keasyikan, Mari ikut saya,"

Kami pun melaju menuju kediaman Sasori. Kami telah sampai di halaman rumah minimalis bertingkat dua, pohon kelapa yang menghiasi halaman rumah itu. Di belakang rumah itu terdapat pantai yang indah membentang luas. Dari luar saja rumah ini sangat indah dan berbeda dari rumah negeri pasir yang lainnya, namun siapa sangka rumah yang terkesan indah dan damai ini menyimpan sebuah misteri anomali.

Kami dipersilahkan masuk kedalam rumah indah ini, disana kami disambut oleh dua orang pelayang yang terlihat kaku dan penuh rasa hormat. Rumah ini dipenuhi hiasan dinding yang saling bertautan dengan sebuah lampu gantung yang mewah bertengger tepat diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan Tuan," saran Sasori.

"Jadi, bisakan anda menceritakan semua ini dengan jelas, Sir," pinta Naruto.

"Anda tidak ingin beristirahat dulu," saran Sasori.

"Banyak yang membutuhkan bantuan saya, Sir. Jadi, saya tidak mungkin berlama-lama disini," ujar sobatku.

"Well, bila itu mau anda. Ingat, Mr. Naruto, saya tidak mengurangi atau menanbah-nambahkan kebohongan dalam cerita saya.  
>Saat itu, saya baru pulang kerja dari kantor saya yang saya buat di Suna ini, seperti anda tahu bahwa sebenarnya saya asli orang Konoha yang hizrah kemari. Ok, kembali kecerita, saat itu saya melihat isteri saya menggigit leher bayi kami yang baru berusia tiga bulan, bayi yang malang itu mengeluarkan darah dari lehernya dan isteri saya terlihat serius dengan aksinya itu, untunglah saya datang tepat waktu dan menghentikan aktifitasnya yang baru pertama kali saya lihat. Sejujurnya, Sir, saya sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang saya lihat, setahu saya bahwa isteri saya sangat penuh kasih sayang dan lembut, jangankan untuk menghisap darah bayi yang tak memiliki dosa, untuk sekedar membunuh serangga pun dia tidak berani, Sir.<p>

Namun, beberapa saat yang lalu dia pernah memukul putra saya Obito anak saya dari isteri saya sebelumnya..."

"Tunggu, anda bilang isteri anda yang sebelumnya? Bukankah isteri anda yang sekarang telah melahirkan dua anak?" sergah Naruto.

"Ya, Obito adalah anak dari mendiang isteri saya yang sebelumnya. Dan dia adalah anak yang patuh dan penyayang, dia juga memelihara beberapa ular peninggalan ibunya, Sir. Dia anak yang patuh dan tidak pernah sekali pun membangkang perintah saya sama sekali," jelas Sasori.

"Lalu anak yang satu lagi?"

"Anak saya dari yang sekarang tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan dunia, saat isteri saya mengandungnya dia sempat keguguran di usia kandungan delapan bulan,"

"Lalu dimana bayi yang digigit itu sekarang?"

"Dia bersama Ozawa, Ozawa adalah pengasuh itu, Sir,"

"Boleh saya melihatnya?" pinta Naruto.

"Ozawa, bawa Arashi kemari!" panggil Sasori.

Wanita pengasuh yang bernama Ozawa pun datang dengan menggendong bayi yang diberi nama Arashi.

"Ini anak saya itu, Sir," Sasori memperlihatkan anak itu. Naruto memandangnya dan tersenyum penuh kasih.

"Anak yang sehat," kata Naruto memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya di leher Arashi. Dan hal itu membuat Arashi tertawa geli.

"Begitulah, Sir," balas Sasori.

Sesaat aku melihat Naruto memandang lurus ke arah jendela, hingga terlihat Naruto seperti melamun.

"Mr. Naruto," sergah Sasori.

"Oh, iya, Maaf, pemandangan diluar sana cukup menarik perhatian saya," ujar Naruto.

"Saya harap anda tidak melupakan tujuan utama anda kemari, Sir,"

"Tidak, tidak, jelas sekali saya tidak akan sampai seperti itu," balas Naruto cepat, "Mari, kita lanjutkan cerita anda tadi. Bukankah Obito pernah di pukul oleh isteri anda?"

"Ya, dua kali. Pertama oleh tangan, dan kedua dengan tongkat hingga terdapat bekasnya di punggung anak saya,"

"Hubungan antara Isteri anda dan anak anda, kurang baik?"

"Begitulah, Sir," jawab Sasori pahit, "Sejak awal hubungan mereka sangat jauh dari kata rukun,"

"Apa dalam waktu bersamaan kejadian antara memukul Obito dan menggigit bayi mungil ini terjadi?"

"Ya, dua kaliannya dalam waktu bersamaan,"

"Apa dua kali jua ana memergokinya?"

"Tidak, Sir, yang kedua saja yang saya lihat. Sedangkan yang pertama, saya mendengar dari Ozawa, Sir," jawab Sasori.

"Bisa anda ceritakan, Mrs. Ozawa!" Naruto berbalik kepada si pengasuh.

"Saat itu, saya sedang memasak untuk makan malam, Sir," Ozawa mulai bercerita, "Saat itu, Sir Sasori sedang di perjalanan pulang. Pada saat saya berniat memanggil Mrs. Sasori. Saya mendapati beliau sedang memeluk Arashi dan menggampar Obito. Beliau terkejut melihat saya, dan beliau memberikan 500ryo kepada saya sebagai uang tutup mulut. Tapi, saya melihat beliau setelah itu menghisap leher Arashi,"

Naruto akhirnya bangkit berdiri sembari menggosok-gosokan tangannya pertanda kasus telah terpecahkan.

"Well, Sir Sasori," kata Naruto akhirnya, "Apakah anda sangat menyayangi Obito?" Kini Naruto kembli kepada Sasori.

"Nyawanya adalah nyawa saya, Sir," balas Sasori mantap.

Naruto menghela Nafas.

"Sepertinya, kasus ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk anda,"

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda?"

"Bisa kita temui Mrs Sasori,"

"Sulit, sangat sulit, Sir," kata Sasori kecewa.

"Kenapa demikian? Ah, ya, pasti dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan anda, bukan?" ujar Naruto, "Apa isteri anda hanya sendiri, di kamarnya?"

"Tidak, dia ditemani oleh pembantu setianya, pembantu itu telah bersama isteri saya sebelum dia menikah dengan saya," tutur Sasori.

"Mungkin dia bisa menerima kita, dengan mantra?" kelakar Naruto.

"Mantera apa, Sir? Apa anda memang mempercayai vampir?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat. Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku bajunya dan menuliskan beberapa kata. "Teme, mungkin ini akan sedikit menjinakannya," Naruto memberikan lipatan kertas itu kepadaku.

"Apa maksudmu aku harus menemuinya?" kataku sembari mengerutkan alis.

"Tentu saja, Teme," jawabnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang tanpa berani menentangnya.

"Antar Mr. Sasuke, Ozawa," Sasori memerintahkan pengasuh itu mengantarku menuju kamar isteri Sasori yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Semoga ibu yang penyayang itu tidak menerkam dirimu, Teme," sahut Naruto menahan geli.

"Sialan kau, Dobe," kataku sambil berlalu mengikuti Ozawa.

Aku menaiki anak tangga mengikuti Ozawa.

"Ini kamar Mrs. Sasori, Sir," Ozawa menunjuk pintu itu. Tak berapa lama ia kemudian kembali menuju lantai bawah. Mungkin dia benar-benar takut akan sosok Mrs. Sasori itu. Seberapa menyerakannya dia, hingga Ozawa tak berani menemuinya?

Aku mengetuk pintu itu, dari dalam terdengar sahutan yang bernada membentak.

"Mau apa lagi kau, suamiku?" teriakan dari dalam bernada sendu.

"Saya teman dari suami anda, Madam," balasku. Kemudian pintu itu terbuka yang memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita tua yang memandangku tajam.

"Ada keperluan apa anda kemari?" tanya wanita tua itu dingin.

"Saya hendak menemui isteri Mr. Sasori," Namun bukan wanita tua itu yang menjawab, melainkan sahutan dari dalam kamar lah yang menyahut permintaanku.

"Biarkan dia masuk, nenek Chiyo," sahut seorang wanita dari dalam kamar.

Nenek Chiyo yang dimaksud pun mengijinkan saya memasuki kamar itu.

Aku melihat seorang wanita cantik yang kutaksir berusia tidak lebih dari tiga puluh lima tahun. Matanya menandakan bahwa dia memiliki siksaan batin yang bergejolak.

"Mau apa anda menemui saya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Saya ingin memberi tahukan bahwa suami anda ingin sekali bertemu dengan anda,"

Mendengar perkataanku, wanita cantik itu mengeluarkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak.

"Apa? Saya begitu mencintainya melebihi saya mencintai diri saya sendiri. Saya tidak ingin menyakiti hati suami saya yang begitu menicintai anak-anak kami," teriak Mrs. Sasori tersendu, "Begitu besar rasa cinta saya terhadapnya. Tapi, kenapa dia membalas kesetiaan saya dengan menyebutkan saya sebagai monster?"

"Dia sangat terpukul hingga tidak dapat memahami kondisi anda, Madam,"

"Tentu dia terpukul dengan perlakuan saya," jawabnya menahan air mata.

"Tak bisa kah anda menemuinya barang sesaat? Hanya sebentar, Madam, sebentar saja," aku mendesaknya.

"Tidak, tidak, saya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu mengerikan bila melihat saya," Mendengar ucapannya yang penuh pilu itu, aku jadi teringat bahwa tujuanku kemari ingin memberikan pesan yang Naruto tulis.

"Mungkin ini akan menenangkan anda, Madam," aku menyodorkan kertas itu. Hebat! Kertas itu bagaikan sebuah mantra yang bisa membuat emosi orang yang begitu meledak-ledak menjadi berbinar senang.

"Ya, kalian boleh menemuiku," kata Mrs. Sasori sembari menyeka air matanya yang sempat keluar tiada henti.

Tanpa menunggu lama dan takut jikalau Mrs. Sasori berubah pikiran. Aku segera menemui Naruto dan Sasori yang tengah menungguku.

"Bagaimana mantera dariku, Teme," tanya Naruto tersenyum misterius.

"Luar biasa, Dobe, Luar biasa," seruku berulang-ulang.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang anda tulis, Sir?" tanya Sasori.

"Hanya satu kalimat yang terdiri dari empat kata plus nama saya sendiri," jawab sobatku.

"Apa itu, tegakah anda membuat bingung orang yang tengah prustasi, Mr. Naruto?"

"Kalimat itu; Saya sudah tahu semuanya. Dan ditambah nama saya sendiri dibawahnya," jawab Naruto, kemudian ia berbalik kepadaku, "Bagaimana, Teme?"

"Tadi Mrs. Sasori marah-marah dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Tapi, setelah aku serahkan tulisanmu, Dobe, dia nampak senang dan amarahnya mereda secara tiba-tiba," jawabku cepat, "Dan sebaiknya kita cepat kesana sebelum Mrs. Sasori berubah pikiran," aku berpendapat.

"Tentu, tentu," kata Sasori dengan perasaan senang.

Kami menuju kamar Mrs. Sasori dan di sambut dingin oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"Oh, Tuhan memberkati anda, Mr. Naruto," sambut Mrs. Sasori. Naruto berbungkuk hormat kepadanya.

Mr. Sasori menghapiri Mrs. Sasori dan berusaha memeluknya, namun, sesuai dugaan kami, bahwa Mrs. Sasori tidak bisa diterima dengan mudah olehnya. Dengan berat hati, Mr. Sasori menjaga jarak dengan isterinya yang begitu tersiksa batinnya.

"Mr. Sasori," ujar Naruto mengawali pembicaraan, "Isteri anda sungguh baik hati dan penuh cinta terhadap anda, dan tentu dia tidak seperti apa yang anda bayangkan."

Mr. Sasori sangat senang mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Demi guntur, Mr. Naruto, saya sangat dan sangat lega mendengar hal itu,"

"Dan, mungkin kesimpulan saya akan sangat menyakitkan anda."

"Saya tidak peduli sama sekali. Saat ini, isteri saya adalah segalanya untuk saya," sambar Mr. Sasori.

"Well, jika memang demikian," Naruto mengambil jeda, "Memang benar isteri anda menghisap darah Arasi dari lehernya,"

"Anda bilang..."

"Tenang dulu, Mr. Sasori, dengarkan dulu teori saya," ucap Naruto jengkel. (Seperti pembaca ketahui, bahwa Naruto sangat tidak suka bila perkataanya dipotong oleh siapa pun,) "Apa anda benar-benar mencintai anak anda Obito?"

"Obito dan isteri saya adalah nyawa saya, Sir,"

"Kalau begitu, maafkan saya sebelumnya, karena ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuk anda ketahui, Sir,"

"Apa pun itu, saya akan terima," ujar Mr. Sasori mantap.

"Well, Mrs. Sasori," Naruto berbalik dan duduk dekat si nyonya yang tengah terbaring lemah. "Beri tahu saya bila saya ada kekeliruan," sambungnya.

"Lebih baik, anda cepat katakan apa kesimpulan anda, Mr. Naruto," sergah Mr. Sasori tidak sabar.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, dari raut wajah sobatku ini, aku bisa melihatnya bahwa bukan hal mudah mengutarakan kesimpulannya itu, belum pernah aku melihat wajah Naruto segalau itu.

"Anda memang benar melihat isteri anda menghisap darah dari leher Arashi. Namun hal itu bukanlah untuk melukainya, melainkan hal itu untuk menunjukan betapa sayangnya dia kepada bayi yang hebat itu! Apa anda pernah mendengar tentang Ratu inggris yang menghisap darah dari tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan racun yang sempat menerjangnya?"

"Racun?"

"Ya, Mr. Sasori. Racun, atau tepatnya bisa ular yang bisa membuat bayi anda kehabisan napas dalam empat jam," tutur Naruto, "Dan kenapa saya menanyakan terjadinya pemukulan terhadap tuan muda Obito dan pengisapan darah itu adalah menginginkan jawaban dari semua ini. Dan jawaban anda itu semakin menguatkan toiri saya, Mr. Sasori. Dan lagi, saya melihat seorang anak yang tengah memegang ular di luar lewat jendela, dan saya yakin dia adalah Obito, dari raut wajahnya saya melihat betapa dia membeci bayi yang tengah anda gendong tadi,"

"Obito?" gumam Mr. Sasori tidak percaya.

"Ya, Sir, Isteri anda melihat Obito menggigitkan ular di leher Arasi, kemudian isteri anda sangat geram karenanya, sehingga membuat isteri anda yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang itu memukul Obito, dan kemudian menghisap leher Arashi yang telah tergigit itu,"

"Obito..." Mr. Sasori mencoba menahan air mata yang hendak berontak dari matanya yang sendu itu.

"Anda harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini, Mr. Sasori. Obito berbuat demikian karena rasa cintanya kepada anda dan mendiang isteri anda yang terdahulu sangat besar. Karena, alamiah sekali, jika manusia memiliki rasa cinta yang berlebih, akan mudah pula dia merasa cemburu," terang Naruto, "Benar begitu kejadiannya, Mrs. Sasori?" Naruto berbalik kepada sang isteri klien kami.

Mrs. Sasori telah tak kuasa menahan air matanya hingga tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga.

"Anda benar sekali, Mr. Naruto. Bagaimana saya bisa menceritakan ini semua kepada suami saya kalau hal itu bisa menyakitinya, lebih baik saya yang tersiksa dari pada hal itu harus terjadi," kata Mrs. Sasori tersendu. dan tak sanggup melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar, Teme, biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah keluarga mereka sendiri. Kita tidak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka," bisik sobatku Naruto. Kami pun keluar kamar itu tak lupa mengajak Nenek Chiyo juga.

Begitulah Naruto, diatas kemampuannya menganalisis kasus, dia selalu bisa menjaga pripasi orang lain diluar kasusnya.

"Rasa cinta yang berlebihan memang tidak baik ya, Teme," kata Naruto ketika kami telah berada di luar kamar.

Begitulah akhir kisah perjalanan kami di Sunagakure yang melibatkan Naruto pada dilema berat. Nartuto pernah berkata kepadaku.

"SANGAT SULIT BAGIKU MENYAKITI KELUARGA YANG BAIK," x

x

x

VAMPIR OF SUNAGAKURE  
><span>END<span>

x

x

A/N: Yosh! Case 3 wis rengse.

Alasan saya kenapa saya mengadopsi kasus ini adalah, menurut saya kasus ini cukup membuat saya berdecak kagum kepada sosok Sherlock Holmes, dengan keseriusannya memecahkan kasus tanpa mencampuri urusan keluarga orang... hehehe

Next Case:

Case 4

Naruto dan Sasuke dihadapkan kepada kasus terbunuhnya aktor ternama yang memiliki kebiasaan mengoleksi barang antik, terutama jam. Bahkan Korban adalah si pencinta kode.

Naruto dipaksa memecahkan kode yang ditinggalkan korban sebelum kematiannya. Bukan hanya satu kode, melainkan empat kode yang merujuk kepada si pelaku. Dari mulai kode buku, hingga kode Jam. Mampukah Naruto dan Sasuke memecahkan kode tersebut hanya dari kantor Naruto?

Jawabannya ada di case 4 'DEATH MESSAGE'

Semakin readers review, semakin cepat saya update... :p

Akhir kata, Review Please...

GAK NGEREVIEW? SATU KATA DARI SAYA.

TERLALU

#NB: Sebenarnya kasus ini mau saya publis pas 'Hari Ibu', tapi, malah baru publis sekarang #hadoh, Btw Happy Newyears :D


	5. Case 4

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>'The Case-book Naruto'<br>(story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeFriendship

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>The Case-book of Naruto<span>

Case 4  
><em>Death Message<em>

Saat itu, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah orang tuaku. Kebetulan aku melewati rumah Naruto dan berniat mendatangi Naruto untuk sekedar berbincang dengannya. Namun sesaat sebelum aku menuju kediaman sekaligus kantornya itu, aku mendapat pesan singkat dari sobatku yang ia kirim melalui telepon genggamnya. dan isinya demikian; 

Datanglah ke rumahku, Teme!

Begitulah pesan yang ia kirim kepadaku, aku pun membalasnya seraya memberi tahu bahwa aku akan datang ke tempatnya itu.

Sesampainya aku di tempat Naruto, aku tidak mendengar suaranya setiap kali aku datang kecuali sedang ada kasus yang tengah ia tangani. Ketika aku masuk, aku melihat Naruto tengah tepakur menopang dagu dengan matanya yang tertutup. Dari sekian lama aku bersahabat dengannya, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku pun tidak menegurnya karena itu akan membuatnya kesal.

Aku duduk di kursi yang dekat dengannya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku kaget dengan seruannya yang tiba-tiba seakan mendapat pencerahan.

"Itu dia, Teme, Itu dia," katanya berulang-ulang.

"Berengsek, kau menyuruhku datang kemari hanya untuk mengagetkanku, Dobe?" candaku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pemarah, Teme? Ah, ya, akhirnya kau mau juga datang kemari,"

"Aku memang berniat datang kemari. Oh iya, ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"

"Sobatku, Sasuke Teme," jawab Naruto, "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah, dan hal itu membuat kita akan jarang bersama menjalankan misi. Nah, oleh karena itu, mungkin kau akan bersedia menemaniku menangani kasus yang tengah aku hadapi ini, Teme, anggaplah ini kasus terakhi semasa kau belum punya anak," lanjutnya.

"Kasus? Sukurlah kalau begitu," kataku bersukur.

"Kau sepertinya senang kalau mendapati kasus?"

"Bukan aku, Dobe, tetapi kau."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau. Bagimu, kasus adalah candu yang bisa membuatmu senang, bukan?"

"Ya, tak usah diteruskan! Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

"Dan hal itu membuktikan bahwa aku telah lama bersahabat denganmu, kawan," aku berkata tulus.

Naruto memandangku penuh rasa sayang akan persahabatan, mungkin lebih tepat kalau kami disebut telah bersoudara. Kemudian tatapannya kembali tajam dan penuh wibawa.

"Ok, kalau begitu- ambil surat itu dan bawa kemari! Ya, yang itu. Jangan dulu kembali! Sekalian bawa bungkus rokokku itu! Ya, bagus, sekarang duduk lagi dan baca!" baru saja aku melihat tatapan tulusnya, sekarang gaya memerintahnya telah kumat lagi.

"Apa ini?" kataku memandang kertas yang penuh angka dan huruf di tanganku kini.

"Tak bisakah kau membacanya?"

"Bisa, tapi apa maksudnya?"

Tulisan itu sebagai berikut; 

AWAL  
>420MN - C2 W100 - W18 - W32 - C4 W50 - P13 W3 - W500 - P20 W30 -<br>Bcgbpy

"Tak bisakah kau jelaskan maksud dari semua ini kepada sahabatmu ini, Dobe?"

"Surat itu baru saja datang, Teme, bahkan aku belum membacanya,"

"Tak bisakah kau menjelaskan ini kepada sobatmu ini, Dobe?"

"Sini, aku lihat," pinta Naruto, "Wah, baru pertama kali aku membaca surat semacam ini! Surat kaleng pula,"

"Surat kaleng? Jadi, ini bukan dari kantor pos?"

"Tadi pagi, ada anak kecil kemari dan menyerahkan surat ini kepadaku." balas Naruto, "Tak ada nama si pengirim?" gumamnya.

"Tidak ada clue sama sekali, Dobe?"

"Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa kita baca, yaitu kata 'AWAL' yang berada di atas. Mungkin itu clue-nya, Teme,"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanyaku.

"Buku, Teme. Si pengirim jelas menulis kode ini berdasarkan pemikirannya,"

"Menurutmu, pemikiran si pengirim adalah buku? Lalu, bila memang demikian, buku apa itu?"

"Buku yang jelas-jelas kita punya, Teme," jawab Naruto, "Dan, buku itu, adalah buku yang memiliki isian sama dengan si pengirim pesan,"

"Lalu, pengirim pesan itu, tahu darimana bahwa kau mempunyai buku tersebut?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Oleh karena itu, si pengirim mengirim ini. Dia berpikir bahwa kita mempunyai buku itu karenanya dia juga menulis ini berdasarkan buku," katanya, "Ya, sudah tak perlu dijelaskan, ini akan sulit dikatakan," sambungnya.

"Terserahlah," kataku pasrah."Oke, kita mulai dari 420MN," kata sobatku Naruto.

"Apa itu? tidak ada clue sedikit pun?"

"Masih Sasuke yang dulu," keluh Naruto, "Clue itu jelas terlihat, coba perhatikan 'MN'nya! Kau pikir apa?"

"Bila memang itu merujuk kepada buku, mungkin itu 'Meitantei Naruto'?" aku asal tebak dan terkesan acuh.

"Pintar sekali, Teme. Coba, adakah novelmu yang berjumlah epat ratus duapuluh halaman dan belum beredar versi lainnya?" tanyanya.

Aku menghampiri rak buku yang ada di ruangannya dan mengambil salah-satu novel karyaku.

"Ini dia," aku menunjukan novel itu.

"Bawa kemari! Nah sekarang kau paham bukan? Bagus, lalu kita lanjut yang kedua, yaitu 'C2 W100', apa yang tersirat di otakmu?"

"C... Chapter atau bab dua," aku menebak lagi.

"Hebat, Teme, hebat, lalu W100?"

"Word, ah aku paham,"

"Kita lihat, ada apa di kata ke seratus itu," Naruto membuka halaman itu dan mengitung setiap kata. "Tolong," katanya.

"Kode pertama, berarti 'TOLONG'. Nah, kita lanjutkan ke yang kedua. Ada apa, Teme,"

"W18... 'DATANG," jawabku. "W32? Hmm," sobatku mengitung tiap kata, "SAYA," gumamnya.

"Chapter empat kata ke dua puluh adalah 'HAMPIR'. Page atau halaman tigabelas kata ketiga adalah 'MENEMUI',"

Terbentuklah satu kalimat yang berartikan;

'TOLONG SAYA HAMPIR MENEMUI AJAL,'

"Siapa pengirim ini, Dobe," aku terkejut saat tahu arti dari semua ini.

"B-c-g-b-p-y?" gumam Naruto, "Mungkin ini nama si pengirim," lanjutnya.

"Tapi, apa ini?"

"Coba kita lihat kembali dari surat aneh ini," Naruto memandang lekat-lekat surat yang berada di meja kami itu, beberapa saat dia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. "Caesar, Teme, Caesar," serunya.

"Caesar?"

"Biar cepat, aku bilang saja ini sandi geser. Kalau di atas surat itu ada kata yang jelas tanpa kode, yaitu kata 'Awal', tentu si pengirim menginginkan kita mendapatkan clue dari kode awal."

"Jelaskalah, Dobe,"

"Kenapa di setiap pemisahan kode, selalu menggunakan min ( - )? Nah, si pengirim menginginkan kita membuka identitasnya sebagaimana clue yang ia berikan. Kata pertama adalah 420MN, kita singkirkan huruf M dan N-nya. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah empat, dua, dan kosong. Jika perkiraanku benar, kita pakai tanda minus itu sebagai tanda mengurangi jumlah terbesar atau paling awal,"

"Jika memang demikian, berarti, angka empat itu harus dikurangi dua, dan hasilnya adalah dua. Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan dari angka dua itu, Dobe?"

"Nama si pengirim," lanjutnya tersenyum puas.

"Nama si pengirim?" kataku agak bingung, "Memangnya ada manusia yang diberi nama 'Dua'?"

Naruto tergelak mendengar perkataanku barusan.  
>"Kau ini, Teme, baru saja kau jenius, sekarang sudah seperti semula lagi,"<p>

"Kau membuatku jengkel, Dobe,"

"Tenanglah sobat, jika ini sama dengan apa yang ada dibenakku, ini adalah nama seorang peria," lanjut Naruto.

"Peria?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertele-tele. Lihat huruf B ini? Nah, jika empat dikurangi dua adalah dua, itu berarti dua langkah ke depan! Terkecuali, dua dikurangi empat, hasilnya akan minus dua,"

"Sungguh kau ini, Dobe. Jikalau kau menjadi seorang guru, kau memang sangat amat tidak cocok," aku bergerutu.

"Entah aku yang menjelaskan, entah otakmu yang mencerna?" kata Naruto tak kalah jengkel, "Kalau huruf B ini dimajukan dua langkah, maka akan menjadi huruf 'D', Teme. Kau paham?"

"Kalau begitu, huruf C menjadi huruf 'E', bukan begitu?"

"Pintar, Teme," puji sobatku, "Lalu, G menjadi huruf 'I'. huruf B, sudah jelas kalau itu adalah huruf 'D'..."

"Kalau huruf Y? Mungkinkah itu adalah huruf 'A', Dobe?"

"Good job, Sasuke Teme," seru Naruto, "Huruf P menjadi R, dan Y sudah jelas adalah A. Makaka itu akan menghasilkan kata 'DEIDARA', Teme,"

"Bukankah dia..."

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, datanglah seorang polisi muda konoha yang bernama Kiba. Dia datang seakan membawa beban yang begitu berat di pundaknya.

"Demi tuhan, Mr. Naruto, apa ini? Apa hubungan anda dengan orang ini," Kiba menunjuk nunjuk kertas hasil pemecahan kode.

"Duduklah dulu, Inspektur," kata sobatku menenangkan, Tamu kami pun duduk dengan wajah terkatuk, "Teme, tolong ambilkan air untuk tamu kita ini,"

"Terima kasih," ujar Kiba setelah meneguk secangkir air putih.

"Jadi apa gerangan yang membuat anda kemari?"

"Apa maksud semua ini, Mr. Naruto?" Kiba lagi-lagi menunjuk kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja tamu, "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah kode yang telah kami pecahkan," jawab Naruto, "Adakah hubungannya dengan nama 'Deidara'?"

"Dia ditemukan tewas di rumahnya, sir,"

"Saya sudah menduganya," Kata Naruto datar. Naruto memang jarang sekali terkejut, sekali pun ia terkejut dia tidak akan memperlihatkannya. Namun, bagiku yang sudah bersamanya sedari dulu, aku bisa melihatnya dari mata yang sebiru laut itu bahwa sekarang ini ia telah terguncang.

"Sudah menduganya?"

"Ya, tadi pagi saya mendapat surat kaleng yang berupa kode, dan saya telah memecahkannya seperti apa yang anda lihat,"

"Oh, anda sungguh hebat, Sir," Kiba terkagum-kagum.

"Well, dari raut wajah anda, anda mungkin ingin berkonsultasi kepada saya yang tidak berpengalaman ini," kata Naruto, "Teme, sebenarnya aku sedang malas berpergian, jadi, kita selesaikan kasus ini dari sini saja," Naruto berbalik kepadaku.

"Maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Biarkan inspektur ini saja yang menyelesaikan kasus ini... Well, Mr. Kiba, bisa anda ceritakan semuanya?"

"Anda pasti tahu bahwa Deidara adalah seorang aktor terkenal, dan sangat kaya. Deidara ditemukan tewas terlungkup dengan dua luka tusukan di perutnya, Sir,"

"Lalu, apa ada barang yang bisa ditemukan?"

"Itu dia, Sir, kami tidak menemukan apapun di tempat Deidara dibunuh,"

"Termasuk sidik jari?"

"Ya, hanya ada sidik jari korban saja,"

"Apa ada yang anda curigai?"

"Sekiranya ada empat orang yang kami curigai, Sir,"

"Empat? Atas dasar?"

"Motif, Sir. Mereka mempunyai motif masing-masing.

Pertama adalah Zaku, dia adalah seorang pemain film yang pernah diledek oleh korban karena menurut korban, bahwa Zaku adalah aktor yang buruk untuk ukurang film nasional.

Kedua adalah Mirami, dia adalah mantan tunangan korban. Karena ada suatu masalah, korban membatalkan atau memutuskan pertunangan itu. Mirami juga berkata kalau dia bersukur atas kematian korban.

Ketiga adalah Kira, dia adalah pelayan korban yang sering dicela dan dihina habis-habisan oleh korban. Kira sama dengan halnya Mirami, bahwa Kira juga sangat senang dengan kematian korban," Kiba menahan perkataannya.

"Yang ke empat?" Naruto memandang tajam ke arah Kiba.

"Yang ke empat adalah Tobi, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui orang ini. Namun, beberapa orang yang kami minta keterangan terkait kasus ini bahwa Tobi sering berselisih dengan korban," lanjut Kiba.

"Apa mereka punya alibi yang kuat?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Sir," Kiba bergeleng pelan.

"Yang menambah kecurigaan saya ialah, mereka menghilang setelah korban ditemukan," sambungnya.

"Apa ini pembunuhan berkelompok? Ah, tidak mungkin, seandainya ya, korban pasti bisa ditemukan lebih parah lagi," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Sir?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak," kilah Naruto, "Apa saya bisa mengetahui keterangan lebih lanjut lagi? Misalnya, bagaimana posisi korban saat ditemukan, dan apa kebiasaannya?"

"Kebiasaan korban adalah mengumpulkan barang-barang antik, Sir, apalagi barang yang berupa jam," ujar Kiba, "Soal posisi korban yang ditemukan, saya sudah mengatakannya. Ah, saya lupa, saya menemukan sesuatu di saku korban,"

"Apa itu?"

"Di saku korban terdapat dua lembar kertas. Ini dia kertas itu, Sir" Kiba menyodorkan kertas berukuran sedang.

Naruto membacanya untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian dia bergeleng pelan dan berkata "Mungkin kau tertarik, Teme?" Naruto menyerahkan kertas itu.

Kertas pertama bertuliskan;

\/\  
>DKEE<br>AHOR  
>TATU<br>ALOK  
>NGGA<p>

Dan yang kedua adalah;

8 10 0 2 4  
>8 <strong>12<strong> 4  
>7 11 3 7<br>7 **12** 5  
>6 <strong>12<strong> 2 0 5  
>8 <strong>12<strong> 4

Begitulah isi dua kertas itu.

"Lagi-lagi tulisan seperti ini," kataku seraya meletakan kembali kertas itu.

"Well, Mr. Naruto, saya harus kembali bekerja, dan saya harap anda memecahkan tulisan aneh ini," ujar Kiba seraya berdiri.

"Tak masalah, Sir, anda polisi muda yang giat. Well, tak masalah 'kan bila kertas ini anda tinggal sementara di rumah saya ini,"

"Tak apa, Sir, dan saya akan mengambil kertas ini dan memberi keterangan lanjut untuk anda. Sampai juma, Mr. Naruto, Mr. Sasuke," kata Kiba yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan, Sobatku Teme?" ujar Naruto setelah kami tinggal berdua.

"Seperti yang tadi, ini membuatku mual,"

"Kau payah. Coba lihat, ini terlalu mudah untuk sebuah kode!" balas Naruto enteng.

"Apanya yang mudah?"

"Sudahlah tak perlu dijelaskan, nanti saja aku jelaskannya. Kita mulai dari tulisan acak ini." sesaat Naruto membolak balik kertas itu lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Mana yang penuh angka itu? Nah, kalau ini, nyaris tidak ada clue sama sekali,"

"Lalu, kau merasa sulit?" kataku sarkastik.

"Tidak, lihat ini! Semua angka nampak umum, namun kenapa dibagian angka terbesar terlihat lebih tebal?"

"Benar juga, apa maksudnya ya?"

"Teme, Teme," kata Naruto yang seakan sudah lelah menghadapiku.

"Angka terbesar menjadi patokan kita menemui clue, Teme," sambung Naruto, "Dan yang aku temukan, ini adalah sebuah 'nama'."

"Siapa dia?"

x

x

DEATH MESSAGE  
><span>TO BE CONTINUES<span>

x

x

Aoyama: ada yang tahu siapa dan dimana 'dia' berada?

Pasti semua pada tahu siapa 'dia', sandi ini sangat mudah dan sangat sering digunakan lho...

AKHIR KATA; PERCUMA BACA, TAPI GAK NGEREVIEW. SO, PLEASSEE REVIEW ;)

GAK NGEREVIEW?

TER-LA-LU


	6. Case 4 chap 2

Death Message  
><span>Part II<span>

/"Kita mulai dari semua tulisan aneh ini," kata **Naruto**, dia menyodorkan kertas itu kepadaku, "Aku yakin kau bisa memecahkannya, Teme," katanya sembari tersenyum ringan kepadaku.

Aku membolak balik kertas itu meniru gaya Naruto, dan aku terkejut menemukan sebuah kalimat.

DATANGLAH KE OTOGAKURE

"Oto, Dobe, Otogakure!" seruku berulang-ulang.

"Benar, Teme," balas Naruto singkat.

"Kau sepertinya tidak senang melihatku memecahkan kode ini?" kataku menyelidik.

"Tidak, Sobatku. bukan aku tidak senang dengan keberhasilanmu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku temukan di sandi penuh angka ini," dan untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat Naruto tegang dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ada apa, Dobe?"

"Tak apa," jawabnya singkat. Naruto telah kembali bisa menguasai dirinya yang waspada.

"Bagaimana memecahkan sandi ini, Dobe?"

"Tidak terlalu sulit. Coba lihat semua angka ini! Apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Sesuai penglihatanku, angka dua belas adalah angka paling besar, dan angkan nol adalah paling tidak bernilai."

"Kesimpulannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku hanya melihat itu seperti yang aku katakan," balasku sengit.

"Itulah bedanya aku denganmu, Teme. Kau hanya melihat, sedangkan aku mengamati. Ok, lupakan. Kita kembali ke sandi ini," katanya, "Aku harap kau tidak **akan** terkejut dengan apa yang kita dapatkan,"

"Asal jangan tagihan rumah saja, pasti aku tidak akan terkejut," kelakarku.

"Aku serius, Teme," katanya memandangku tajam, "Kita mulai dari baris pertama, ada angka apa saja?"

"8, 10, 0, 2, 5." jawabku, "Lalu, clue-nya?"

"Jam, Teme, jam! Si pengirim jelas dan sangat jelas menunjukan angka 'dua belas' lebih tebal dari angka lain, kesimpulannya, angka dua belas adalah angka paling besar disebuah jam," tutur Naruto.

"Ada angka nol-nya?"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai titik tengah,"

"Lalu, bagaimana cara memecahkan kode ini?"

"Buka arlojimu, Teme," pinta Naruto, "Letakan di atas meja ini! Bagus. Nah, mari kita mulai.

Angka pertama adalah angka delapan, betul? Kita tarik garis dari angka delapan menuju angka sepuluh, lalu dari sepuluh menuju titik tengah, tarik lagi dari titik tengah itu menuju angka dua, dan terakhir dari angka dua menuju angka lima. Huruf apa yang kau dapatkan, Teme?"

"Huruf 'M' yang nampak. Ah, aku paham sekarang," seruku senang.

"Baguslah kalau mengerti, coba, baris kedua," ujar Naruto.

"Bari ke dua ada angka; 8, 12, 4." jawabku, "Kita tarik garis dari angka delapan menuju angka dua belas, lalu terakhir gari menuju angka empat. Huruf 'V' terbalik, Dobe,"

"Itu huruf 'A', Teme, A," katanya berulang-ulang.

"Sementara, kita bisa mendapatkan huruf M dan A,"

Begitulah metode yang kami pakai untuk memecahkan sandi ini, hingga tanpa aku sadari, semua kode itu adalah sebuah nama, **MADARA**. "Oh, Tuhan," aku terkejut dengan hasil dari kode itu.

"Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak terkejut, Teme," Naruto menepuk pundaku.

"Apakah benar semua ini, Dobe," aku belum bisa menahan keterkejutanku.

"Ya, Teme." jawab Naruto singkat.

Sebenarnya aku malu harus menulis ini. Uciha Madara, adalah kakak dari ayahku Uciha Fugaku. (Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menulis semuanya untuk para pembaca)

"Aku heran, mengapa dia masih hidup? Bukankah dia sudah **mati**?" gumam Naruto pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah suara dari telepon genggam Naruto berbunyi menandakan seseorang tengah memanggilnya.

"Ya, Oh anda, Mr. Kiba. Ada perkembangan?" ujar Naruto kepada orang di seberang sana. "Soal kode itu, anda lebih baik kemari saja," lanjutnya. "Ya, ya, saya tunggu," Naruto meletakan kembali telepon genggamnya.

"Inspektur Kiba?" tanyaku.

"Ya, katanya tidak ada perkembangan lebih lanjut,"

"Kenapa kau tidak ke TKP?"

"Kautahu, Teme, aku tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana untuk hari ini," jawabnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kasus ini? Apa kau tidak tertarik?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pikirkan, Teme,"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada sobatku ini. Tak seperti biasanya dia hanya berdiam diri jika menghadapi kasus.

Aku melihat Naruto tengah tepakur dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan mata tertutup. Kini dia telah masuk kedalam dunianya sendiri.

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mengikuti interuksinya saja.

Aku teringat kembali akan sosok Uciha Madara, rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga punggungnya, matanya yang merah tajam. Hidungnya bak pematuk rajawali dengan tangan kejarnya yang menggambarkan dia adalah orang yang hebat.

Madara adalah orang yang sangat diburu oleh seatero polisi asia. Dia adalah orang yang bergerak menggunakan tubuh orang lain, entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga ia bisa memangpaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri.

"Well, Teme," seru Naruto tiba-tiba, "Dia orang yang luar biasa, ya!"

"Siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud, Dobe?"

"Hanya satu yang aku sebut 'dia' di dunia ini," balasnya, "Uciha Madara,"

Hening kembali untuk beberapa saat, hingga seseorang mengetuk pintu memecah keheningan yang sempat menghingapi ruangan ini. Ternyata, orang datang itu adalah inspektur muda, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sungguh kasus yang pelik, Mr. Naruto," seru kiba setelah duduk bersama kami.

"Tak ada perkembangan apapun?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada, Sir," jawab Kiba, "Bagaimana dengan kode itu?"

Naruto menyodorkan kertas hasil pemecahan kode itu, dan Kiba membacanya.

"Datanglah ke Otogakure?" gumam Kiba, "MADARA?" gumamnya lagi.

"Bagaimana inspektur?"

"Jangan bilang bahwa Madara itu adalah Uciha Madara!"

"Itulah kenyataannya!" balas Naruto, "Apa rencana anda?"

"Kami akan pergi ke Otogakure sekarang juga," seru Kiba seraya bangkit, "Saya akan memberikan info lanjut kepada anda, Mr. Naruto," lanjutnya kemudian pergi kembali.

"Polisi yang ceroboh," gumam Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Ya, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka temukan di sana! Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak berniat pulang sekarang, bukan? Lagi pula, Isterimu sedang di rumah orang tuamu,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menemaniku menonton Manchester Uniter vs Arsenal malam ini, Teme?"

"Pasti aku mau, Dobe,"

Malam harinya kami menonton sepak bola itu berdua diiringi teriakan kami saat melihat permainan yang seru itu berlangsung, hingga berakhirnya permainan, aku melirik arlojiku yang menunjukan pukul 00:45.

Aku melihat Naruto sudah tertidur, aku pun sudah sangat mengantuk hingga tanpa disadari aku pun terlelap.

Sinar mentari menyeruak memasuki pentilasi dan menyorot mataku yang tengah terpejam hingga dengan terpaksa aku pun terbangun karenanya.

Aku tidak lagi melihat Naruto di sampingku, aku mencarinya dan kudapati dia tengah membaca koran dan meneguk secangkir kopi dan mengapit rokok kesukaannya.

"Tidak ada berita yang menarik, semua berita membahas korupsi dan korupsi, tapi tidak mengubah keadaan," kata Naruto bernada kecewa setelah melihatku duduk bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kasus itu?"

"Madara, maksudmu?"

"Ya,"

"Kiba sebentar lagi datang, kita tunggu saja apa katanya,"

Benar dugaan Naruto, bahwa si inspektur muda itu telah datang kembali ke tempat ini, dengan wajah tegang dan lesu pula.

"Anda akan sangat terkejut, Sir," ujar Kiba setelah bergabung bersama kami.

"Saya sudah sering mendengar berita hebat, Inspektur Kiba,"

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menceritakannya.

Saat saya pergi bersama team ke Otogakure, kami menyusuri setiap daerah itu, dan saya mendapat laporan bahwa telah ditemukan empat orang tewas dengan naas di sebuah gunung yang diantaranya terdapat dua gunung. Anda tidak akan percaya siapa mereka, Sir," terang Kiba.

"Mereka adalah empat orang yang anda curigai, bukan?"

"Benar sekali, Sir,"

Naruto begitu terguncang dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"Teme, kita telah kecolongan," katanya sembari tertawa hambar.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku tak kalah terkejut.

"Ya, seandainya kau jujur, kau akan menulis ini sebagai tanda kegagalanku menangani kasus,"

"Ya, aku akan menulisnya. Oh, Dobe, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku,"

"Apa itu?"

"Saat pertama aku kemari tadi pagi, aku melihatmu sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku pikir kau sedang..."

"Memikirkan sandi itu?" sela Naruto, "Dan ternyata aku belum sama sekali membacanya,"

"Ya, sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan, Dobe?"

Naruto tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya berkata.

"Terkadang, kita harus merelakan seribu mimpi kita untuk satu kebenaran,"

Begitulah Naruto. Dan dengan begitu, aku mengakhiri catatanku kali ini...

.

FIN

A/N: Yosh! case 4 parantos rengse. Maaf kalau chap ini sangat pendek, karena saya ngetiknya lagi di hutan dan via hp. ^^v

Saya sengaja buat Naruto gak pergi ke TKP, karena untuk kepentingan case 5.

Case 5  
>Lagi-lagi Naruto menerima surat kaleng yang dikirim seorang anak kecil, siapa anak itu?<p>

Naruto kedatangan tamu yang sangat ia kenali dan sangat ia benci. Dilain pihak, Sasuke harus memilih antara isteri dan anaknya, atau sahabatnya.

Bahkan kasus kali ini, Shikamaru harus kembali membantu Naruto.

Siapakah anak kecil itu? Siapakah yang menemui Naruto? Dan siapa musuh Naruto untuk kasus ini?

Jawabannya ada di case 5 'His Last Bow'

Akhir kata, Review...

GAK NGEREVIEW?  
>TER-LA-LU<p> 


	7. Case 5

Hay, hay hay. Ketemu lagi sama Aoyama di Meitantei Naruto.

Kasus kali ini mungkin akan menjadi kasus terakhir Naruto di The Case-Book of Naruto ini.

Dan dengan bangga, saya persembahkan...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>'The Case-book Naruto'<br>(story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>Crimefriendship

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Case 5  
><span>His Last Bow<span>

Entah apa yang harus aku mulai di catatanku kali ini, saat ujung penaku menempel di atas kertas putih ini, aku begitu bergetar dan begitu tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis.

"Tulislah, Suamiku, agar seluruh Jepang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan siapa Naruto sebenarnya," kata itulah yang isteriku ucapkan seraya memeluku dari belakang. Dan aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Saat itu, dua tahun yang lalu...

x

x

Case 5  
><span>His Last Bow<span>

x

x

"Anakmu bisa lebih pintar dari diriku, Teme," kelakar Naruto saat melihat Uciha Kindaichi, putraku yang saat itu berusia tiga bulan yang tengah mencoret-coret buku catatanku yang tidak terpublikasikan, "Tapi, aku harap anakmu tidak pintar," sambungnya.

"Kenapa begitu?" balasku setengah ngotot.

"Aku harap dia menjadi anak yang 'mengerti', daripada anak yang pintar," jawab Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada putraku.

"Maksudmu?" aku tidak pahan akan perkataannya.

"Kadang, orang pintar tidak mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan kemampuan otak mereka," katanya, "Berbeda dengan halnya orang mengerti, mereka mengerti harus berbuat apa dengan kemampuan otak mereka,"

"Contoh?"

"Perhatikanlah pejabat negeri ini, mereka dibilang orang yang pintar? Ah, itu memang, tetapi mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka pintar memakan uang rakyat yang terkesan miliknya, walau pun tidak semuanya begitu. Padahal uang itu justru milik rakyat." jelasnya, "Itu menandakan mereka orang yang tidak mengerti, Teme,"

Naruto melirik arloji yang terpangpang di tangan kirinya.

"Well, aku harus pulang," katanya.

"Kau tidak mau menginap disini, Naruto," sergah Sakura.

"Aku takut merepotkan kalian," ujar Naruto.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau menjaga jarak dengan kami?" seru isteriku.

"Kau keluarga kami, Dobe," aku turut menimpali.

Naruto memandang kami bergantian, pandangan yang tulus yang terpancar dari mata yang biru, sebiru langit itu.

"Aku sangat terharu," balas Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuatnya bersedih. Malah terlihat aneh oleh kami. Dan, kami pun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ayolah, menginap saja, hanya satu malam ini," pinta Sakura.

"Kalian tahu, banyak yang membutuhkan bantuanku, dan itu membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahku terlalu lama,"

"Ya, terserahlah, tapi, jika ada kasus yang menarik, sekiranya kau tidak keberatan memberi tahuku, Dobe,"

"Pasti, dan akan selalu begitu," ujar Naruto, "Aku pulang sekarang," lanjutnya mengiringi langkah kaki Naruto menuju pintu depan.

"Apa kamu tidak merasakan ada yang anah pada Naruto, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah Naruto pergi.

"Ya, nampaknya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Perasaanku tidak enak, Sakura," aku berpendapat.

"Aku juga begitu. Mungkin cuma perasaan kita saja," timpal Sakura.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan sobatku saat ini. Raut wajahnya seakan memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membebankan, aku berharap dia bisa memberi tahuku dalam waktu terdekat.

Empat jam kemudian, telepon rumah kami berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang menghubungi kami.

Sakura pun mengankat teleponnya, "Selamat sore, kediaman Uciha di sini," sapa Sakura kepada orang di seberang sana, "Oh, kau Naruto. Sasuke? Suamiku, Naruto ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Aku pun lantas mengambil alih telepon.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanyaku.

"Kau mungkin ingin menambah koleksi catatanmu, Teme," jawabnya. Aku bisa menebak, pasti Naruto mendapatkan kasus yang membuatnya menghubungiku.

"Aku akan segera ke rumahmu,"

Aku pun meminta izin kepada Sakura bahwa aku akan ke rumah Naruto, dan mungkin aku akan menginap di rumahnya.

Sesampainya aku di rumah Naruto.

"Kau akan tertarik pada kasus kali ini, Teme," ujar Naruto setelah aku berada di kediamannya.

"Aku selalu tertarik dengan kasus yang kau tangani, Dobe," jawabku jujur, " Jadi, apa kasusmu kali ini?"

"Kau ingat kasus lima bulan yang lalu, yang mengakibatkan Deidara beserta empat orang lainnya meninggal?"

"Yang disertai empat sandi itu?"

"Benar sekali, Teme. Apa kau ingat juga tentang Madara?"

Aku tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan.

"Dia iblis paling menakutkan sepanjang pengalamanku bertemu penjahat," sambung Naruto.

"Kau bertemu dengannya, Dobe?"

"Tidak, atau belum. Pirasatku mengatakan bahwa Madara akan segera datang menemuiku. Kau ingat, tiga mafia yang polisi Konoha tangkap di Hokage Street?"

"Ya, yang bernama Pein itu, bukan? Dan karena kau-lah mereka bisa diciduk polisi kita,"

"Ya, mereka adalah organisasi didalam organisasi lainnya, Teme,"

"Maksudmu, Pein itu bukan organisasi asli? Lalu, yang sesungguhnya?"

"Tepat sekali, mereka adalah oranisasi yang dinaungi oleh Madara. Kautahu Akatsuki?"

"Aku baru pertamakali mendengar nama itu. Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Mereka adalah oranisasi yang dibentuk oleh Madara, Teme, Uciha Madara," kata Naruto menggebu-gebu.

"Sebenarnya, mahluk apa si Madara itu? Seingatku, dia ikut meledak pada tujuh belas tahun yang lalu,"

"Ada kemungkinan dia diselamatkan seseorang pada peledakan markasnya yang terdahulu. Terbukti, polisi tidak bisa menemukan mayatnya sama sekali,"

"Jadi benar, bahwa Madara masih Hidup?"

"Itulah kenyataannya. Kau ingat sandi ini?" Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang berupa sandi saat terbunuhnya Deidara.

"Ya, ini ditulis langsung oleh Deidara 'kan?" aku berpendapat.

"Bukan, Teme, Bukan. Ini hasil karya iblis tua itu." seru Naruto.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kau tentu ingat bahwa di Sunagakure ditemukan empat mayat lain, bukan? Kesimpulan Kiba, si pembunuh Deidara dan yang lainnya ikut bunuh diri. Tapi, kesimpulanku? Nah, kesimpulanku, 'Dia' sengaja mengirimkan surat kaleng ini kepadaku dengan sandi yang cukup mudah. Karena, tidak mungkin, Deidara yang menulis sandi ini? Alasanku, Deidara ditemukan tewas pada pukul 13:45. sedangkan, surat itu sampai di tanganku pada pukul 13:50, apa mungkin orang mati bisa mengirim surat?"

"Lalu, kenapa Madara menulis kode yang merujuk kepadanya?"

"Tantangan, Teme, Tantangan," jawab Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Tantangan?"

"Ya, dia menantangku. Walaupun tidak secara frontal,"

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan mengikuti permainannya." jawab Naruto, "Dengan caraku sendiri, tentunya,"

"Dobe, sebenarnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" aku mulai serius dan memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Teme, jika aku harus membunuhnya, ada kemungkinan aku pun akan terbunuh."

"Tentunya, kau tidak serius akan hal itu, bukan?"

Naruto memandangku tajam, setajam tatapannya yang menembus ke ujung otak dalam pikiranku.

"Ada satu yang ingin aku ajarkan kepadamu, Teme," katanya pada akhirnya, "Setiap kasus memiliki seribu kemungkinan. Tentu kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana hal itu terjadi,"

"Berilah ilustrasi yang bisa aku mengerti,"

"Baiklah. Dengar dan cermati pertanyaanku," ujar Naruto, "Suatu hari, ada sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga orang anak dan diantara tiga orang anak itu ada yang meninggal salah satunya. Sebut saja ketiga anak itu bernama A, B, dan C,"

"Lalu?"

"Anak yang meninggal itu adalah si B. Kemudian mereka melakukan upacara pemakaman. Oh, iya, mereka bertiga adalah wanita, ingat, wanita, Teme," kata Naruto, "Saat upacara pemakaman berlangsung, si 'A' melihat seorang pria berada di pemakaman itu, pria itu sangat tampan dan rupawan, hingga membuat si 'A' jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Sepulangnya dari pemakaman, si 'A' tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria tampan itu. Dan ternyata, peria tampan itu adalah pacar si C. Tapi, kemudian si peria itu tidak menampakan diri lagi dari upacara pemakaman si B hingga saat itu. Pada hari ke tujuh, adiknya yang satu lagi pun meninggal, kau tahu kenapa dia meninggal?"

"Mana aku tahu? Dibunuh si pria?"

"Dia dibunuh oleh sang kakak yaitu si A," lanjut Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu? Dan kalau benar si A pembunuhnya, apa motif-nya?" tanyaku.

"Ayolah, berfikir sejenak!"

"Mungkin si A cemburu kepada si C? Hingga dia membunuh adiknya itu," aku menebak.

"Alasannya sederhana, Teme, sangat sederhana," kata sobatku yang seakan sudah capek menghadapiku.

"Lalu apa, tentu alasanku cukup masuk akal, bukan?" sergahku tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau memang karena dia cemburu, kenapa harus membunuhnya? Lagi pula si pria itu tidak pernah muncul kembali. Kita harus membuka semua kemungkinan, Teme, walaupun itu hal yang sepele,"

"Aku menyerah!" kataku pasrah.

"Alasannya sangat amat sederhana. Alasannya karena, si A berharap bertemu dengan pria itu di pemakaman si C, karena menurutnya, hal itu akan memunculkan si pria dan mempertemukan mereka kembali," jawab Naruto.

"Alasan yang konyol," aku berpendapat.

"Itulah sebuah kriminal, Teme, setiap kasus selalu memiliki motif yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Bahkan, hal sepele macam itu pun bisa menjadi sebuah motif pembunuhan," terang Naruto, "Begitu pun dengan Madara, dia melakukan semua kejahatan di konoha ini, atas dasar kesenangan semata,"

"Dia psychopat?"

"Kemungkinan besar begitu. Dia penjahat paling licin yang pernah aku temui," gumam Naruto, "Dan, kali ini kita memiliki lawan yang seimbang, Teme," lanjutnya.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang ini? Menangkap Madara?"

"Ya, dan Shikamaru akan membantu kita untuk kasus kali ini,"

Pembaca tentu masih ingat dengan sosok pemimpin Dragon Police itu, bukan? Nara Shikamaru. Sekedar mengingatkan, Shikamaru telah membantu Naruto saat menangani kasus yang terjadi di Mizu Iwa, yang melibatkan mereka kepada adu tembakan.

Kali ini pun, Shikamaru diminta bantuannya oleh Naruto untuk menangkap Madara Uciha sang Iblis Tua.

Dan, hal itu menandakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar dalam misi yang membebaninya dalam penangkapan si penjahat nomer satu di Jepang ini.

Ditengah obrolan kami, seseorang di luar sana mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto ini.

"Buka pintu, dan bawa bocah itu kemari, Teme!" perintah Naruto.

"Bocah?"

"Cepat, nanti aku jelaskan!"

Aku pun menuruti permintaannya, dengan cepat aku membuka pintu dan benar, disana terdapat bocah yang kuperkirakan berusia tidak lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Bocah itu melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat dan hendak berlari, namun dengan sigap aku bisa menangkapnya dan menyeretnya kedalam rumah, meski harus dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Dudukan dia di sana, Teme, dan pegang bocah ini. Bagus, jangan sampai lepas sampai ia sadar!" seru Naruto.

"Sampai ia sadar?"

"Sudahlah, semuanya aku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang jangan banyat tanya dulu!" seru Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri bocah itu, dan membungkukan tubuh nya agar sejajar denganya. Naruto memandang tajam bocah kumal itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian Naruto pergi ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air. Aku pikir gelas itu untuk minum bocah ini, namun ternyata dugaanku salah, Naruto malam mebayur air itu ke arah wajah bocah kumal yang aku pegangi ini.

"Dimana saya," bocah itu nampak kebingungan setelah apa yang telah Naruto lakukan.

"Lepaskan bocah itu, Teme," pinta Naruto, "Tenang, Kid, kau aman di sini,"

"Siapa anda, dan di mana saya berada?" tanya bocah itu sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Duduklah di kursi ini. Nah begitu," saran Naruto, "Teme, ambilkan segelas susu untuk anak malang ini,"

"Minumlah susu ini, Kid, sekarang kau berada di rumahku. Aku Namikaze Naruto, dan ini temanku Sasuke Uciha."

"Kenapa saya ada di sini?" tanya bocah itu.

"Kau sendiri yang datang kemari, Kid. Well, apa kau ingat sesuatu sebelum kau tidak sadarkan diri? Ah, ya, siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Makoto, Sir,"

"Well, Makoto, bisa kau ingat sesuatu sebelum saat ini?"

Bocah yang bernama Makoto itu nampak berfikir keras mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, saya ingat, Sir. Tadi pagi, saya baru saja hendak bermain bola dan pergi ke lapangan di dekat sekolah saya. Namun, sebelum saya sempat sampai di lapangan, saya bertemu seorang laki-laki tua yang baik hati, karena dia memberikan saya coklat yang besar,"

"Kau ingat ciri-ciri orang itu, Makoto?"

"Seingat saya, orang itu berambut panjang, sampai punggung. Tatapannya tajam, dan warna pupil matanya merah, Sir, semerah darah,"

"Ya, bagus, anak pintar, kau lanjutkan ceritamu,"

"Setelah saya diberi coklat, dia memandang tajam kearah saya, dan setelah itu saya tidak ingat apa-apa lagi, hingga saya berada di sini,"

"Kau membawa coklat itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, saya membawanya. Ini dia,"

Naruto mengambil coklat itu seraya mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Boleh aku tukar coklat ini dengan dua coklat ukuran sama?" pinta Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu, Sir, tentu saja," balas Makoto berbinar-binar.

"Anak yang pintar. Nah, ini dua coklat itu, dan kau boleh pulang sekarang. Jangan terima apa pun dari orang yang kau tidak kenal, ok!"

"Kau berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya, Dobe," aku menagih janji Naruto yang sempat ia ucapkan untuk menjelaskan semua ini setelah tinggal kami berdua.

"Darimana kau mau mendengar teori-ku?"

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa anak kecil yang datang kemari?"

"Masih Teme yang dulu. Hal semacam itu harus aku jelaskan? Ok, ok, ok, aku jelaskan. Jangan marah begitu. Kautahu telingaku ini tajam, bukan? Nah, sebelum Makoto mengetuk pintu, aku mendengar langkah kaki yang ringan namun cepat. Aku simpulkan langkah kaki semacam itu adalah milik seorang yang kerdil. Namun, hal itu tidak hanya cukup. Pintu rumahku ini agak berbeda dengan punya orang. Di bagian atas nya tebal, tengahnya sedang, dan bawahnya tipis. Saat aku mendengar ketukan Makoto, aku mendengar nada ketukan di bagian papan pintu yang sedang, dan hal itu menguatkan teoriku, bahwa yang datang adalah seorang bocah, Teme. Paham?"

"Ya, lalu, kata 'Sampai bocah itu sadar' apa maksudnya?"

"Madara terkenal memangfaatkan orang lain dengan cara itu, Teme. Hipnotis, aku sempat melihat di mata Makoto, tatapannya kosong dan menerawang, aku simpulkan bahwa dia sedang terkena hipnotis." terang Naruto.

"Lalu, coklat itu untuk apa?"

"Ini urusan Nanti. Tadi bocah itu membawa amplop, bukan? Mana amplop itu?"

Naruto membuka amplop yang tadi dibawa Makoto yang dilemparkan bocah itu kepadaku.

Amplop itu berisi dua lembar kertas. Yang pertama bertuliskan;

''Kadang, cerminan kita selalu benar, 12 langkah mundur dapat merubah keadaan. Namun tetaplah cerminan kita yang selalu membenarkan''

Dan kertas yang kedua bertuliskan;

IRL THFD SDFL, TLSR IDLYSLULYNL LILALE LBR  
>CDBL BLR KHULIL ID RSLUL, ZLBL LBR ID THALSLY<br>TLALE SHZWLS BLR LBLY ZHADELS ZLSL ELUD ZLALZ

"Kenapa harus tulisan seperti ini?" kataku setengah menggerutu.

Berbeda dengan halnya Naruto, dia nampak berbinar-binar. Wajahnya yang murung seketika berubah menjadi bercahaya. Begitulah kebiasaan Naruto bila menemukan hal semacam ini.

"Mengasikan, Teme. Kita bisa mengasah ketajaman otak kita tanpa berpergian," seru sobatku Naruto.

"Bagimu itu mengasikan, tetapi tidak denganku,"

"Hmm, sepertinya, ini bukan caesar chiper biasa," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau pun merasa bingung?" kelakarku.

"Mungkin? Ayo, kita mulai memecahkannya, pertama dari kata-kata ini dulu..."

~TBC~

Aoyama: Yosh! Ada yang tahu ada apa di balik sandi itu?

Sepertinya mudah, ya?  
>Ini sandi emang pasaran, tapi, aoyama modif sedemikian rupa agar lebih HOT gitu xD<p>

Sandi ini aoyama kombinasikan, jadi ada tiga lapis sandi di dalamnya.

Teman-teman, bantulah Naruto memecahkan sandi itu. Setidaknya, bantulah Naruto membongkar sandi itu dua lapis saja, karena lapis ke tiga, adalah urusan Naruto. ckckck

Cluenya udah ada di atas.

Akhir kata, Sekiranya tidak merepotkan, Aoyama minta pendapat teman-teman untuk ngerepiu fic ancur saya ini!

Gak NGEREVIEW?

TER-LA-LU


	8. Case 5 Chap 2

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto:  
><span>Masashi Khisimoto<span>

Meitantei Naruto  
>'The Case-book Naruto'<br>(story):  
><span>Aoyama Eiichi<span>

Warning:  
><span>ou, ooc, death chara, typos, etc.<span>

Pair:  
><span>?<span>

GENRE:  
><span>CrimeFriendship

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meitantei Naruto:  
><span>His Last Bow 'part II'<span>

"Kita mulai dari kata 'Kadang, cerminan kita selalu benar, 12 langkah mundur dapat merubah keadaan. Namun tetaplah cerminan kita yang selalu membenarkan' ini, Teme,"

"Apa maksudnya, Dobe?"

"ini clue, teme, clue," seru Naruto, "Apa yang tersirat di otakmu bila mendengar kata cermin?"

"Persamaan," jawabku mantap.

"Sungguh mengecewakan, Teme, mengecewakan," balasnya menggeleng pasrah.

"Itu tentu benar, bukan?" balasku cepat.

"Kebalikan, Teme, kebalikan," ujar Naruto, "Jika kau mengangkat tangan kanan di depan cermin, maka tangan mana yang refleksimu, angkat?"

"Tangan kiri."

"Itu sudah cukup menjawab," kata Naruto, "Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu?"

"Apa itu," tanyaku sembari memandang penuh selidik.

"Jika huruf Z sama dengan A, dan A sama dengan Z. Maka hasil dari sandi ini akan menjadi apa? Ah, aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa. Maka dari itu, aku menyuruhmu untuk membuat huruf dari A samapai Z. Ini pensilnya dan tulis di kertas ini,"

Aku menuruti apa kata Naruto.

"Sudah," kataku sembari menyerahkan hasil kerjaku.

"Belum selesai, kawan," kata Naruto, "Sekarang kau tulis dari huruf Z sampai A di bawahnya! Sudah? Nah, sekarang kau artikan sandi ini! Yang bawah adalah sandinya, yang atas adalah pemecah sandi,"

Aku menuruti apa yang Naruto perintahkan.

Aku masih tidak mengerti dengah hasil pemecahan sandi itu.

Hasilnya demikian;

RIO GSUW HWUO, GOHI RWOBHOFOBMO OROZOV OYI.  
>XWYO YOI PSFORO RW IHOFO, AOYO OYI RW GSZOHOB.<br>GOZOV HSADOH YOI OYOB ASZWVOH AOHO VOFW AOZOA.

"Kenapa hasilnya neh seperti ini, Dobe?" tanyaku menyerahkan hasil dari pemecahan sandi itu.

"Masih belum selesai, Teme," katanya tersenyum meledek, "Dua belas langkah mundur, Teme. Tetaplah cerminan yang membenarkan. Artinya dua belas langkah maju, Teme. Tulis lagi huruf A sampai Z! Kalau sudah, tulis huruf A di bawah huruf M, B di bawah huruf N dan seterusnya, hingga huruf Z ada di bawah huruf L.

Kalau sudah, artikan sandi ini! Yang atas penerjemah, yang bawah tulisan kode!" Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menuruti perintah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak paham dengah hasil kode tersebut.

Beginilah hasilnya; 

DUA SEGITIGA, SATU DIANTARANYA ADALAH AKU. JIKA KAU BERADA DI UTARA MAKA AKU DI SELATAN. SALAH TEMPAT KAU AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI MALAM

"Apa maksud dari kalimat ini, Dobe?" tanyaku tidak paham akan hasil pemecahan kode ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin penunjuk tempat?"

Aku lihat Naruto tengah tepakur seperti biasa jika dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan yang tengah kami tempati ini.

Ditengah keheningan kami, terdengar ketukan pintu rumah Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto melonjak dan langsung berdiri dan berseru.

"Masuklah,"

Orang itu membukakan pintu dan lantas menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah penuh wibawa.

Orang itu tidak dapat aku kenali, wajahnya yang tertutup sebuah topeng berukiran lolipop berwarna orange serta memakai tudung kepala itu, nyaris tidak dapat diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang pria.

"Kalian sudah besar, ya," ujar Orang itu pada akhirnya.

Naruto maupun aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Tanpa disuruh pun orang asing itu hendak mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan meja Naruto. Naruto nampak mengeluarkan sebuah Revorvel yang baru pertama kali aku lihat, gagangnya yang berukiran triball berwarna emas menyala dengan balutan hitam di bawahnya, Naruto menodongkan Revolver itu kepada Orang asing yang berada di hadapan kami saat ini.

"Tenang dulu, Mr. Namikaze," suara orang itu sangat lembut dan sopan. Namun Naruto tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Anda tidak tahu apa yang anda lakukan, Mr. Namikaze," ujar Orang asing itu, lagi, "Saya tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan anda, tapi anda yang telah membuat masalah dengan saya,"

"Buka, tutup wajah anda, Mr. Madara," kata Naruto akhirnya.

Sontak perkataan Naruto membuatku terkejut dan terperangah. 'Madara?' batinku. Apa benar dia adalah Madara.

"Sepertinya, aku kenal pistol itu. Ya, aku ingat, pistol itu yang mengantarkan kedua Orang tuamu ke surga, ya?"

"Dan Revolver ini pun akan mengantarmu juga ke Neraka, Sir Madara," aku bisa melihal kegeraman yang terpancar dari wajah Naruto yang saat itu menghadapi Madara. Walau pun saat ini, Naruto memasang wajah tenang.

"Saya tidak berniat ribut dengan anda, tapi, saya hanya ingin memberikan ini saja," ujar Madara yang bertopeng itu tanpa takut sedikit pun. Dia nampak menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berwarna coklat.  
>"Well, hanya itu keperluan saya kemari. Oh, iya, Sasuke, jangan pernah kau salah memilih," ujar Madara. Aku tidak paham akan perkataannya itu.<p>

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Madara tidak mengindahkan pertanyaanku. Dia malah bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak beranjak pergi. Sebelum Dia keluar, dia berbalik kepada Naruto.

"Anda membawa diri anda sendiri kedalam bahaya, Mr. Namikaze,"

"Bahaya adalah bagian dari pekerjaan saya, Sir Madara," balas sobatku tanpa bergeming sedikit pun.

"Well, well, well, kalau begitu. Saya pamit undur diri," kata Madara seraya keluar dari tempat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, Teme, dia pasti menemuiku," ujar Naruto sembari meletakan kembali Revolver-nya.

"Tunggu, Dobe, 'dia' bilang Revolvermu itu..."

"Ya, Teme, Revolver ini yang merengut nyawa orang tuaku.

Saat itu, aku masih berusia tiga tahun, atau tepatnya duapuluh satu tahun yang lalu. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana dia membunuh orang tuaku sendiri dengan darah dinginnya. Sejak saat itu aku ingin sekali membunuh orang bernama Madara itu, Teme,"

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melakukannya, Dobe,"

"Sudah aku bilang, Teme, seandinya aku harus membunuh dia, ada kemungkinan aku pun akan terbunuh."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," seruku tulus.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Madara, Teme,"

"Siapa pun dia, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol, Dobe,"

"Semoga saja demikian," balasnya, "Well, kita buka apa isi gulungan ini,"

Kami membuka gulungan itu, dan nampaklah sebuah ilustrasi desa Konohagakure yang didalamnya terletak dua buah gunung yang saling berdekatan. Yang satu berada di utara, dan yang satu berada di selatan, yang berada di selatan adalah gunung yang di pinggiran tebing yang di bawahnya terdapat lautan Konoha.

Namun, aku terkejut terhadap apa yang aku temukan di peta itu. Satu potret isteriku bersama anaku yang terdapat didalamnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Dobe?"

Ternyata, bukan hanya aku saja yang tengah merasa terkejut. Naruto pun sangat amat terkejut karenanya.

Lagi-lagi, kami dikagetkan oleh orang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan kami.

Shikamaru, dialah orang itu. Shikamaru nampak tergesa-gesa dan terlihat ekspresi khawatir dari raut wajahnya yang malas.

"Sial," umpat Shikamaru, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" lanjutnya memegang pundak Naruto.

"Selama ini, aku masih baik-baik saja, Shika. Ada apa?" balas Naruto.

"Aku mendapat informasi bahwa Madara telah kemari, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia hanya memberikan peta ini,"

"Gunung Takiwa dan Gunung Roku. Ah, sial, kita harus berangkat sekarang juga, Naruto. Dan kau juga, Sasuke,"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku jelaskan nanti di jalan. Sekarang, cepatlah bergegas!"

Tanpa diperintah lagi, kami pun bersiap mengikuti Shikamau. Aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

Kini kami tengah berada di dalam mobil lamborgini milik Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi,"

"Madara, Naruto, Madara. Dia tengah menyekap puteri wali kota, dan..."

"Dan apa, Shikamaru?"

"Isteri dan anakmu, Sasuke," jawabnya, "Mereka juga tengah disekap,"

"Dimana Sakura dan anaku berada, Shikamaru,"

"Entahlah, hanya, tadi pagi kami mendapat surat tantangan yang di tujukan kepada kami, surat itu beris..."

"Berisi sandi yang hasilnya, 'Dua segi tiga, diantaranya adalah aku. Jika kau di utara, maka aku ada di selatan. Salah tempat, kau akan melihat mata hari malam." sergah Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto, apa kau mendapatkan hal yang sama?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan kami mendapat peta ini,"

"Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kalimat yang kode itu hasilkan?"

"Sepertinya demikian," balas Naruto, "Well, mungkin 'dua segi tiga' adalah arti dari dua gunung ini,"

"Ya, dan diantara dua gunung itu, diantaranya adalah tempat Madara," Shikamaru turut menimpali.

"Jika, 'Kau berada di selatan, maka aku ada di utara' apa maksudnya?" tanyaku kepada dua orang yang tengah berdiskusi di dalam mobil ini.

"Mungkin, jika kita di selatan salah satu gunung, maka, Madara ada di sebelah utaranya," Shikamaru berpendat.

"Tidak sesederhana itu," timpal Naruto, "Kau ingat tentang kata 'tapi, tetaplah cerminan kita yang membenarkan' di clue yang ada tiga itu?"

"Ya, jika begitu, bagaimana seharusnya?"

"Cermin..." gumam Naruto, "Kebalikannya, kebalikannya," seru Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Masuk akal. Kalau begitu, kita harus berada di arah selatan dua gunung itu, dan menuju utara," timpal Shikamaru.

"Salah tempat, kau akan melihat mata hari malam," gumam Naruto, "Terlalu berbahaya,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ledakan, Shikamaru, ledakan!"

"Ledakan?"

"Kau teuntu tahu bahwa Madara adalah perakit bom nomer wahid di Asia, bukan? Nah, mungkin 'matahari malam' itu maksudnya ledakan," terang Naruto.

Singkat cerita, kami telah berada di dekat gunung Takiwa dan Roku itu.

Naruto mendapat sebuah panggilan di telepon genggamnya.

"Nomer baru," ujar Naruto. Lantas Naruto pun mengangkat telepon genggamnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada orang diseberang sana. Naruto nampak terkejut dan meneteskan keringat dingin di pelipisnya.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu, Dobe?" tanyaku setelah Naruto kembali ke sikapnya semula.

"Madara," jawabnya singkat.

"Madara?"

"Cermin!" seru Naruto, "Harusnya aku menyadari semua ini dari awal,"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dimana pun kita berada, ledakan itu akan terjadi." jawabnya, "Teme, cepatlah pergi ke gunung Takiwa bersama Shikamaru. Sedangkan aku harus ke gunung Roku,"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja perintahku! Kita tidak punya waktu lama,"

"Naruto..." gumam Shikamaru.

"Ayolah, cepat pergi!" seru Naruto lagi.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi, Dobe," ujarku tulus.

"Pasti, aku janji, Teme. Sekarang, cepat pergi dan jinakan bom itu, Shikamaru!" balas Naruto, "Cepat, sebelum terlambat. Kita hanya memiliki waktu dua puluh empat menit lagi,"

Aku bersama Shikamaru pun lantas pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sesaat aku menoleh ke arah Naruto, dia nampak tersenyum tulus, belum pernah rasanya aku melihat Naruto tersenyum seperti itu. Naruto kemudian berbalik dan memanjat tebing yang berada di gunung Roku.

Aku dan Shikamaru berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Gunung Takiwa.

Sesampainya di kaki gunung, aku melihat puluhan polisi dan beberapa anggota Dragon Police tengah tergeletak lemas tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat Shikamaru memeriksa mereka, dan untunglah mereka masih hidup.

"Mereka kena gas tidur, Sasuke, sebentar lagi mereka pun akan siuman." ujar Shikamaru, "Dan, sebaiknya kita lebih cepat bergerak. Ayo, Sasuke,"

Kami pun memanjat tebing yang curam, menaiki bukit untuk sampai ke puncak gunung. Namun hal yang tidak pernah kami duga, terjadi sebelum kami sampai di puncak gunung yang lebih kecil dibandingkan gunung Roku yang ada di sebelahnya.

Terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat yang mengakibatkan bumi sedikit bergetar.

"Naruto," gumanku dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

Aku belum sempat sadar dari keterkejutan, Shikamaru menyadarkanku agar aku lekas lebih cepat menuju Sakura dan Kindaichi.

Untunglah bagiku karena masih sempat melihat Sakura dan anaku tak terluka apa pun. Lantas aku berlari kearah mereka dan melepas ikatan pada tangan Sakura. Aku melihat benda berbentuk persegi yang di atasnya terdapat penunjuk waktu digital yang telah berhenti di angka 00:01 yang diikat di tubuh Kindaichi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura," seruku sembari memeluk Isteriku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Mana Naruto?"

"Dia..."

"Bom ini tidak aktif?" ujar Shikamaru, "Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa, Shikamaru?" tanyaku setelah keluargaku aman.

"Naruto..." gumam Shikamaru.

"Apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto?" Sakura terlihat bergetar dan sangat Khawatir.

"Kita harus turun sekarang juga!" perintah Shikamaru.

Kami semua menuruni gunung dengan sisa tenaga yang kami punya.

Sesampainya di kaki gunung. Aku bisa melihat para polisi yang tadi tak sadarkan diri, kini telah bisa sadarkan diri kembali, walau pun mereka terlihat masih lemas.

"Pasukan, kita pergi ke gunung Roku." seru Shikamaru yang tidak perduli melihat para bawahannya masih lemas.

"Ada apa, Komandan?" tanya mereka.

"Kita cari Mr. Naruto dan Madara," jawab Shikamaru.

Tanpa dikomando untuk kedua kalinya, para anggota satuan polisi Konoha dan Dragon Police itu pun serempak menuju gunung Roku yang tengah kebakaran akibat ledakan yang maha dasyat yang sempat meledak tadi.

Kami berusaha menembus kebakaran yang terjadi pada malam itu. Untunglah malam itu hujan turun sangat lebat dan dengan begitu, api yang sempat menjalar pun bisa sedikit mereda. Namun sebagai gantinya, jalan kami malah menjadi lamban karena jalanan yang licin.

Sesampainya di puncak gunung, Shikamaru memerintah kan mencari dua orang yang kami cari. Semua menyirir setiap area, hampir tiga jam lamanya kami tidak menemukan apapun, hingga seorang anggota Polisi memanggil Shikamaru.

"Mr. Nara. Kami menemukan seseorang,"

Shikamaru dan Aku pun menghapiri polisi yang tengah berdiri tepi tebing.

"Itu dia, Sir," tunjuk polisi itu ke bawah tebing.

Kami menuruni tebing itu, sesampainya di bawah, kami menemukan seseorang yang aku kenal dengan tutup wajah-nya itu.

"Dia Madara," ujar Shikamaru.

"Harusnya, Naruto pun ada di dekat sini," aku berpendapat. Dan, Shikamaru pun memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Tentu bersama Lady Hyuuga, si puteri wali kota," timpal Shikamaru.

Tepat, seperti perkataan Shikamaru, bahwa tidak jauh dari Madara, kami menemukan seorang wanita yang cantik, berambut indigo, matanya yang terpejam, bibirnya yang tipis. Jelas, bahwa dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, si puteri walikota yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi, yang membuatku menyesal ialah, tidak ditemukannya sobatku Naruto. 

.

o

O

o

.

Kini telah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu, tragedi yang mengakibatkan Konoha kehilangan salah satu warga berguna-nya.

Aku melamun, pandanganku mengarah ke langit biru. Hingga, Sakura yang menggendong anaku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Naruto mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan kita," ujarnya tiba-tiba, suaranya begitu parau dan berat.

"Apa maksudmu, Isteriku?"

Sakura yang menggendong Kindaichi mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku.

"Saat kami disekap oleh orang bernama Madara itu. Madara sempat berbincang denganku.

'Kau beruntung, Sakura,' kata Madara.

'Apa maksudmu? Aku mungkin paling tidak beruntung, karena bisa bertemu denganmu,' balasku. Madara terkekeh mendengar ucapanku, kemudian dia berkata.

'Kau beruntung karena memiliki keluarga dan sahabat yang peduli kepadamu,' kata Madara, 'Tapi, kita lihat, seperduli apa sahabat dan suamimu kepadamu, Sakura,'

'Apa maksudmu?'

'Aku telah menyambungkan dua penghubung bom ini dengan bom yang berada di gunung Roku, tepat dimana aku menyekap lady Hyuuga,'

'Apa rencanamu sebenarnya?'

'Salah satu gunung akan meledak, dan jika gunung ini meledak, maka sahabat dan suamimu memilih puteri wali kota yang berada di gunung Roku,' ujarnya. 'Tapi, jika gunung Roku yang meledak, tentu mereka memilimu,'

Saat itu aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa, Sasuke," isteriku menceritakan kisahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia meninggalkanku dan mengikan anak kita di bom yang berbentuk persegi itu,"

"Naruto..." ujarku bergetar.

Sakura mendekapku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami kedatangan seorang tamu. Tamu terhormat yang pernah kami jumpai di kediamanku ini.

Miss. Hinata, sang lady Hyuuga yang berkunjung kepada kami.

"Silahkan duduk, Miss Hinata," Isteriku mempersilahkan wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu.

"Saya kemari, hanya ingin memberikan ini kepada anda, Mr. Sasuke," lady Hyuuga itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci yang memiliki gantungan yang berbandul seekor rubah. Jelas sekali, ini adalah kunci rumah Naruto.

"Darimana anda mendapatkan ini? Bisakah anda ceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Saat Madara menyekap saya, tiba-tiba Mr. Naruto datang dan menodongkan pistol kearah Madara.

Madara menerjang Mr. Naruto dengan cepat hingga pistol yang tadinya sempat ditodongkan terlepas dari tangan Mr. Naruto.

Mereka bertarung begitu alot. Saya tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi, karena saat itu saya hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika saya sadar, saya telah di gendong oleh Mr. Naruto ke bawah tebing, disana saya melihat Madara tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan bekas tembakan di dadanya.

Namun, Mr. Naruto berkata kepada saya, 'serahkan kunci ini kepada Mr. Sasuke,' katanya, 'Saya harus menjinakan bom dulu,'

Beliau kemudian menaiki tebing kembali, dan tak beberapa lama, terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat, hingga saya terpental dan tak sadarkan diri. Hingga saya sadar telah berada di rumah sakit," Miss Hinata mengakhiri kisahnya dengan berlinang air mata. 

His Last Bow

Aku berjalan bersama Isteri dan anaku menuju kediam Naruto.

Aku putar knop pintu masuk, aku melihat ruangan ini masih tidak berubah saat terakhir aku dan Naruto di sini.

Meja kerja Naruto yang berada di samping jendela, kursi yang mengarah ke sebuah televisi.

Sebuah lukisan pantai Konoha yang menempel di dinding ruangan ini, perapian yang belum (atau bahkan tidak akan) dibersihkan karena sisa-sisa kayu bakar di dalamnya.

Sakura menghampiri meja Naruto dan mendapati sepucuk surat yang sangat jelas diatasnya tertulis namaku.

"Kau harus membaca ini, Suamiku," Sakura menyerahkan secarik surat itu dan aku pun mulai membacanya.

"Teme, maafkan aku bila aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Kuharap, anakmu bisa menjadi anak yang MENGERTI. Jaga isteri dan anakmu sebagaimana kau menjaga dirimu sendiri. Well, aku bukan orang yang pintar dalam bertutur kata. Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis. Selamat tinggal, Kawan..."

Begitulah yang aku baca...

Dan dengan berakhirnya kasus ini, aku pun mengakhiri catatanku kali ini...

~TAMAT~

Aoyama: Yosh! Dengan berakhirnya case 5 ini, berahkhir pula 'lah kebersamaan Aoyama bersama teman-teman, sempai-sempai, dan reviewer beserta silent reader di Meitantei Naruto 'The Case-Book of Naruto' ini.

Maaf bila fic Aoyama tidak memuaskan (Sangat tidak memuaskan malah T-T) Karena memang beginilah kemampuan saya. Selain saya bukan tipe orang pemikir, saya juga orang yang nilai ulangannya hanya pas-pasan #curcol&gaknyambung

Akhir kata! Review please...

Gak NGEREVIEW?

TER-LA-LU

Sekedar info. Saya sudah membuat satu kasus untuk fic saya kedepannya, dan, yang masih jadi pikiran saya. Saya bingung mau jadiin Detektifnya siapa? -_-a

ONCE AGAIN, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW... ^^


End file.
